Poison
by keikopanda102
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu always fight but is there maybe something more to their relationship then meets the eye? After a night at the club, maybe their true feelings could be revealed. Smut with plot! Written for fun! Definitely AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, I'm not sure exactly how this story is going to go but I just really wanted to write this first chapter so... here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That includes songs and shows.**

__________________________________________________

**Poison**

Chapter one: Gives you hell

Hidan and Kakuzu have been partners in the mafia for around four years. Hidan still hated Kakuzu. And Kakuzu still hated Hidan. They were constantly fighting although most of the time they were just meaningless jabs. Some might call it flirting.

Both of them know they are the only ones who can be each others partner. No one else can stand them separately. So they put up with each other, albeit reluctantly.

One night the leader of their organization which got the name 'Akatsuki' ordered everyone in the group together for a meeting. All members arrived and settled into the the main room while they waited for the leader, Pain to tell them why they were there.

He finally began talking, "Tonight we are going undercover to a nightclub where we will be on the lookout for two people who are supposed to be connected to a new weapon we really want to get our hands on. These people are two of nine people who worked together to invent the weapon, their names are Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto. You will be able to identify them by there peculiar markings. Gaara has dark rings all around his eyes and Naruto has whiskers on his cheeks. Once you have found them, report to me and I will handle the rest. You are dismissed."

Deidara is the first one to speak up, squealing, "Oh! We're going to a club! This is going to be so much fun, un!"

"I don't really see why we all have to go..." Sasori mutters next.

Deidara gets a pouty look then tells Sasori, "Don't be so grumpy un, This will be a good break from all the dirty work we've been doing lately. Plus we get to dress up and party!"

Sasori rolls his eyes. Deidara glares.

"Don't you even think about wearing your puppet mask. We are all going to look super sexy tonight and that includes you!"

Sasori smirks and wraps his arms around a surprised Deidara.

"I guess it will be a fair trade if I get to see this 'sexy' Deidara your blabbering about."

Deidara narrows his eyes to make them look smoky and dangerous as he says, "You know it un..."

"Get a damn room!" Hidan says mockingly when he thinks Deidara and Sasori are getting a little to close for comfort.

Deidara smirks and walks over to the couch where he sits down and says,

"Aw come on Hidan. You know your exited about going to the club tonight."

Hidan smiles. "Ya... This is the perfect way to get my sacrifice for tonight. Jashin loves a good drunk chick."

Deidara smiles as Kakuzu rolls his eyes and counts his money. Hidan notices his eyes and his smile widens.

"What about you Kakuzu? Gonna try to get any tonight?"

Kakuzu snorts. "I have better things to do than go around having meaningless sex with drunk, stupid girls."

"Oh fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan yells.

Itachi suddenly steps in and commands, "Stop arguing. We have important business to attend to."

They all raise an eyebrow at him and he smiles weakly as he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a bottle of black nail polish. Everyone in the room smiles and Deidara holds out his hands as Itachi sits down and unscrews the cap.

Once everyone is polished Tobi stands up and and claps his hands together. He then clears his throat so everyone turns to him. He starts talking in a fake voice,

"Ok idiots. Mission time..."

A few people laugh because they know he is pretending to be their leader. Tobi continues,

"Tonight's mission at the nightclub is very important. I want everyone to break into their pairs and go find some suitable clothes."

"That's actually a good idea for once Tobi." Kisame chuckles.

"Tobi is smart!" Tobi shrieks.

Itachi rolls his eyes and grabs Kisame as he starts to drag him out the door. Konan leaves to go find Pain soon after that followed by Zetsu and Tobi.

"Well, should we get going?" Kakuzu asks after a few minutes.

Hidan looks surprised then says, "You want to go shopping? You never want to go shopping. Are you feeling alright?"

"Just shut up and come on." Kakuzu barks.

Hidan smirks and puts his hands behind his head as he follows his partner out the door.

__________________________________________________

When they enter the shop Kakuzu heads straight for the scarves while Hidan moves right toward anything that looks leather.

After about 30 minutes Hidan is trying on a pair of boots and Kakuzu comes up behind him.

"Too expensive." He says.

Hidan turns around and glares. "Fuck off! I want them!"

Kakuzu turns to a pile of clothes on the floor next to them and sighs. "Then you have to get rid of some of this other stuff."

Hidan pouts. "Fine..."

He picks up a vest and puts it on. He opens his arms and stares at Kakuzu as he asks,

"How do I look in this?"

Kakuzu turns his bright green eyes upon his partner and sees pale, smooth chest stare back at him. He falters for a moment before he shakes his head and mutters, "Fine..."

Hidan smiles. "Great, I'll get this and the boots then! I'm sure Deidara or Itachi have some clothes I can borrow for tonight."

Kakuzu just nods and walks toward the checkout line. Hidan grabs his clothes and follows after him. While waiting in the line a song starts playing over the speakers of the store.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

Hidan looks toward the ceiling and begins humming along with the song.

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

He then starts to nod his head up and down in a simple form of dancing. Kakuzu is watching him interestingly.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car, _

_And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard, _

_Do you know where you are?_

Kakuzu starts to listen more to the lyrics as Hidan sings along. Suddenly Hidan jumps up onto a table and starts playing air guitar while singing. Kakuzu can't contain a chuckle when everyone in the store stares at his wayward partner.

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Hidan starts really getting into the song and even some of the other people start to sing along.

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, _

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

The white haired man on the table starts to make moves like pumping up the party. A few older people in the store watch him wearily, point to him and whisper to each other.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

A group of teenage girls giggle and sing along with Hidan. Hidan notices them and winks. The girls blush and try to hide. Hidan's smile just widens. Then the song starts to come to an end. Hidan puts his all into the ending.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_

Once the song is over Hidan sighs and hops down from the table. He turns to Kakuzu with a wide smile on his face.

"I love that song." He states simply as they walk up to the counter and pay.

"Me too..." Kakuzu mutters as they walk out the store.

__________________________________________________

**Ha HA! that was fun! Next chapter they go to the club! I really hope you all like this story! Btw... the song is 'Gives you hell' by the All American Rejects.**

**If you like it I think you should tell me that by reviewing!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So what?

"Ok everybody lets go, yeah!" Deidara yells into the headquarters of Akatsuki.

"Fuck!" Hidan yells back as he steps out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his waist. "I'm not even close to ready yet!"

His usually slicked back hair flies disheveled around his face as he runs into his room and slams the door. Kakuzu only catches a glimpse of pale, smooth skin as he chuckles lightly at his partners lateness.

After a few moments Hidan steps out in full club hopping glamour. He turns to Kakuzu and asks,

"How do I look? And you better not be an ass about it!"

Kakuzu's eyes move slowly down his partners body, starting at the now perfectly slicked back, white hair. He then looks onto the smirking, confident face which looks so innocent to anyone who hasn't actually hear Hidan speak.

Kakuzu then looks down toward Hidan's neck and sees the signature scarf tied around it. The scarf has the Akatsuki symbol on it, black with red clouds. Kakuzu also knows that Hidan is wearing the scarf to cover up the large scar across his neck.

Below the scarf is the necklace Hidan wears everyday of his life. The chain with the symbol of his beloved Lord Jashin on it, a triangle surrounded by a circle. Kakuzu rolls his eyes, knowing the symbol is just a trick to make girls ask what it is, then Hidan can make his move. Honestly, what kind of god gets appeased by sex? That's right, Hidan's god.

Hidan doesn't notice Kakuzu's eye roll so he moves down to the Jashinist's chest which is, surprise surprise, unclothed, for all the world to see.

_Why does he even bother wearing a shirt? _Kakuzu finds himself thinking.

And then he looks closer and notices that he is, in fact, not wearing a shirt. He is wearing the vest, and only the vest, that they had bought earlier that day. It was plain brown rough leather but Kakuzu thought it fit Hidan's rough, gangly nature.

He wore tight-legged jeans as bottoms and high top gold converse for shoes. Kakuzu smirks when he notices,

"Your shoes are untied. Better be careful or you'll trip and die."

Hidan looks down and throws out one of his favorite curses then bends down to tie the laces. Kakuzu watches him with interest. When Hidan stands back up Kakuzu clears his throat and says, "You look good," before walking out the door. Hidan stays still for a moment then yells as he runs after his partner, "Hey! What the hell does that mean you bastard?"

Kakuzu ignores him the entire ride to the club. He simply looks out the window and thinks about his money while trying to ignore the strange feelings he'd been having for his partner lately.

__________________________________________________

"Why aren't we just going to our club, Amegakure?" Kisame asks as the gang drive down the highway.

"Our targets aren't at Amegakure, they are at Konohagakure" Pain tells them simply.

"Konohagakure?" Itachi asks surprisedly. "Should I be going then?"

Pain shrugs. "It will be fine. Just keep a low profile."

Itachi relaxed a little but leaned into Kisame as he thought about why he didn't want to go back to Konohagakure. He had betrayed his old gang, although it was only to try and save his little brother, he knew everyone in his old gang hated him. Even the little brother he was trying to save. He missed Konohagakure but he didn't hate his new home either. At least not now that he had Kisame.

Konan turns to whisper something to Pain and then he announces, "Oh yes, and be on the lookout for Sound."

"You got it. **You can count on us.**" Zetsu's two voices say.

Hidan smiles and pulls out his gun. He wipes it on his vest to make the red metal shine. Hidan has a signature weapon, it was a red, triple barrel revolver. And if he couldn't use that he would use a small pistol just to get the job done. With one last buff Hidan slips the revolver onto a chain hanging around his waist long enough to grab quickly and shoot without a second thought. That was Hidan's way.

The rest of Akatsuki pull out their own signature weapons and make sure they are working. It's mostly a habit for them whenever their main enemies, Sound, lead by the insane, sadistic, ex-member of Akatsuki, Orochimaru, was brought up. Everyone hated the sneaky snake bastard and wanted almost nothing more than to put a bullet through his head.

Itachi reached inside his jacket and counted the drug filled darts he had inside there. He didn't really like to kill, so he just made his victims hallucinate by shooting them up with his own concoction of drugs he called, 'Tsukuyomi'.

Kisame's weapon was resting next to him on the seat. It couldn't be called anything but a bazooka. It was about half as long as Kisame himself and wide as his head. It was blue and had a shark skin cloth tied around it so Kisame could carry it on his back. Kisame actually rarely fired it, he mostly used it to knock people out. When he did fire it though, it shot out a huge blast of acid-like liquid.

Deidara just blew shit up. Nothing more to really say about that. Although if you were to ask Deidara about it he would probably go on an hour long rant about how beautiful his 'art' was.

Sasori had a large collection of knives, guns, and poison that he usually kept on him at all times. He could draw these weapons quickly do to the fact that all of the most important ones were connected to strings on his fingers. Every single one of Sasori's weapons were also masterfully created. Each one with a different name and design, but all distinctly Sasori's style.

Konan used knives the most. But she was very, very picky. Only the very sharpest and thinnest throwing knives suited her tastes. She swore she even had a knife as thin as paper but no one had ever seen her use it. She usually didn't get involved in the fights but when she did her fighting style was unbelievably graceful. She had gotten the nickname 'Lady Angel' because of this fighting style.

Zetsu was the group spy. He used the most subtle methods of getting into an enemies secret area. No doubt he was the best of the best. There was also a rumor going around that he was a cannibal. Most believed this because they were already so creeped out by his schizophrenia.

Tobi was a mystery to most. He was the comic relief. So far all he had shown any of the members of Akatsuki of his powers were the innate ability to get out of a tight situation easily. Most just found this to be cowardly and annoying but Pain let him into the gang anyways.

Pain himself usually used a super powerful magnet power that was strange to most. It was something scientific he had designed himself when he was younger and even when he tried explaining it to people, most didn't even bother trying to comprehend it. He was the leader, and everyone in Akatsuki knew there had to be a reason for that. Rumor was he had nine assistants working under him but they were never seen. All were said to posses intense intellect but each of a different kind. Apparently only Pain and Konan knew of this. Not that any of the others particularly cared.

Kakuzu had five different weapons. The trick about them was, they were all insanely powerful and each different and useful depending on the situation. There was a flamethrower. A huge pair of iron knuckles. A ray gun looking thing that shot bolts of electricity. A machine that could manipulate water. And an ancient but extremely powerful, and said to be cursed, crossbow that Kakuzu sometimes swore he saw the air around the arrow accumulate to make the impact stronger. All of these great weapons Kakuzu acquired while traveling the world while he was a rich and famous heart surgeon when he was very, very young. Kakuzu had been extremely successful for a while but then he went bankrupt somehow and had to start stealing to get by. He had gotten in tons of fights and brawls while roaming the streets and they had left him covered in more scars than he could probably count. Kakuzu was now grateful to them though, he said they left him tougher. He also bragged about his weapons now, and about how he got them.

Whenever Kakuzu would defeat an extremely powerful opponent, he would take their weapon of choice. He ended up with five of the best ever invented in his opinion. He also joked and said these five weapons were like extra lives and that he was immortal with them. Hidan thought he was being ridiculous and constantly told him true immortality was being forever good looking.

"Hey! We're here!" Tobi yells and points out the window.

They all return their weapons of choice back in place and look out the window. The club, named Konohagakure, because of the many trees surrounding it and it's way of hiding between them, was large but not noticeable from the outside. The most you could see was a mural of four previous owners of the club. The owner at this time was a short-tempered large-breasted woman named Tsunade. She was destructive but it was also said that she had great medical skills.

They all step out of the car once they are parked and begin to walk inside.

Kakuzu is walking in front of Hidan and Hidan reviews his partners outfit as they walk. Kakuzu is wearing comfortable looking baggy pants with boots. Hidan knows this is where his weapons are kept. He has on a very nice button up black shirt. The Akatsuki scarf is tied around his head to cover his nose and mouth. He has on a nice white, pin stripe hat to top his outfit off.

Hidan has to admit he looks good.

Before they even go inside the building they can hear and feel loud pumping music coming from it. Deidara and Hidan let wide smiles slip onto their faces. They lock eyes and their smiles widen. They love to dance.

They file in calmly and the first thing Itachi says is,

"Oh shit..."

Kisame glances at him nervously. "What is it?" Pain asks quietly.

Itachi points and mutters, "My brother. And look who he's dancing with."

They all turn to the center of the room and see a boy who could only be Itachi's brother. He has the exact same color hair and eyes and dark, intense stare. There are a few main differences though. The hair style for example. While Itachi's is pulled back in a long ponytail this boy's looks remarkably like a ducks butt. And he of course looks younger.

They then all look to who Uchiha Sasuke is dancing with. They see wild, spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes. And then they look closer they notice the widest, brightest smile in the whole room and whiskered cheeks. Pain groans.

"Your brother is with Uzumaki?" He asks harshly.

"Don't say that like I had any knowledge of it!" Itachi spits back.

Pain groans again. "Fine. You and Kisame work on finding the other one then."

They both nod and fade into the shadows while searching for Gaara. Hidan and Deidara start to dance off into the club but Pain pulls them back while saying, "LOW profile. You guys got it?"

They both smile innocently and run into the crowd. Pain rolls his eyes and turns to Sasori and Kakuzu while pleading, "Watch them please."

They nod and follow after their partners.

__________________________________________________

After not even 30 minutes since being at the club Kakuzu already has a headache from the pounding beat of the music. He was sitting with Sasori and Zetsu at the bar while sipping bourbon. This was his third one so far. He wasn't feeling it's effects yet though.

Suddenly Hidan and Deidara come springing up to the bar surprising both Kakuzu and Sasori. Deidara looks sweaty and super pumped up. He doesn't even stop to breath before pulling Sasori onto the dance floor against the mans will.

Hidan sits down in Sasori's now vacant seat. He looks out of breath as he stops the bartender and quite rudely asks for an apple martini. Kakuzu lets out a low chuckle which Hidan notices.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Kakuzu?"

"Apple martini? Could you BE more gay?"

"Son of a bitch! Don't insult my drink choices!" Hidan pauses then mutters quietly, "...I like the color."

He glares as he grabs his drink and downs a sip of the sickly green liquid. Kakuzu watches him interestedly. He thinks Hidan will get up and go back to dancing but the Jashinist stays put at the bar. After a minute he says,

"Well, should we get to work?"

Kakuzu's eyes widen. "You want to do actual work?"

"That's what we're fucking here for bastard." Hidan answers simply.

"Ya but you always try to avoid work." Kakuzu retorts.

"Well I'm really pumped up today and I want to find these dick suckers and get them to help us do whatever it is Leader-sama needs them for."

Hidan blushes slightly. That's not the truth. He wants to work as his way of saying thank you to Kakuzu for buying him the clothes. He would never just come out and say it so he had to think of a sneaky way to do it. He knew Kakuzu always pestered him about working harder so he decided to give hard work a try, if only for Kakuzu's sake.

Kakuzu looks around then sighs and takes another sip of bourbon. He points and says, "I actually don't think our services will be needed tonight, Hidan. Look there."

Hidan looks to where he's pointing. He sees Sasori talking to someone he assumes is Gaara because of the dark markings around his eyes. Kakuzu then points to another direction and Hidan sees Deidara and Pain talking to the other man they were trying to find, Naruto.

Hidan's face breaks out into a wide smile. He didn't really want to work anyways. He turns to Kakuzu and smirks.

"Guess what I'm about to do." he says slyly.

Kakuzu rolls his eyes. Hidan answers for him.

"I'm gonna get me some pussy!" He yells. Several people give him weird looks. He ignores them and makes his way to the opposite end of the bar where a group of younger girls are sitting together. He goes up to them and flashes his seductive smile.

"How's it going ladies?"

They all giggle. His smile just widens. Kakuzu takes another sip of his drink.

After a few minutes Kakuzu look back to where Hidan went and sees that his partner was now down to just two girls. One is blond with a long ponytail and another with sandy blonde hair pulled back in four separate pony tails. Kakuzu thinks they look like tamps.

"So what's your name?" Hidan asks the sandy blonde confidently.

She smiles and says back, "Temari."

"And I'm Ino." The other blond throws in.

Hidan's smile widens. This is going to be easy. One more little push and he's got them right where he wants them. Hidan loved this part, but lately it had been much to easy getting girls to fall for him. He liked a challenge. These two were obviously drunk and interested. Hidan knew they would fuck him in an instant if he asked. He was about to make his final move when,

"Temari!"

"Ino!"

Two voices call from the crowd. Hidan sees two figures walk out of the throng of dancers coming toward where he was hitting on the girls.

The first one was slightly fat with tattoos of spirals on his cheeks. He looks fairly harmless but not all that bright.

The next one was slightly shorter and smarter looking with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had his hands in his pockets and his gaze was completely focused on the blonde girl, Temari.

They walk over to Hidan and the fatter of them speaks first. He tries to keep his face impassive as he says,

"Excuse me but... those two belong to us. Would you mind stopping trying to get in their pants?"

Hidan snorts. "If I were them I wouldn't want a couple pussies like you guys for boyfriends. I think they want me to stay."

The younger looking one scrunches his face at the insult.

"Look, you bastard," He starts on Hidan, "I've had a bad day. My mentor got killed and now some asshole is hitting on my girlfriend. So could you please just get out of our way?"

Hidan makes fake concern come across on his face. He says in a mock pitying voice,

"Your mentor got killed? Was he as much of a pussy as you are?"

The man just gets angrier. He grips something in his pocket. The bigger man rests a hand on his shoulder and says in a warning voice, "Shikamaru..."

Suddenly a song starts pumping over the speakers that makes Hidan smile viciously.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

The man, Shikamaru, sees his smile and growls, "You wanna get beat down?"

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went,_

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent,_

_I gotta a brand new attitude and_

_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

The larger man starts to get more nervous. "Stop it Shikamaru! This isn't you! Where is your head?"

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that were done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

Shikamaru doesn't listen. He grabs Hidan's vest and pulls him closer so he can whisper menacingly, "Let's go. Outside now."

Hidan follows him silently, letting the lyrics of the song sink in fittingly.

_the waiter just took my table,_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_

_At least he'll know how to hit,_

_What if this songs on the radio,_

_then somebody's gonna die,_

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na were all gonna get in a fight,_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that were done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_You weren't there,_

_You never were,_

_You want it all,_

_But that's not fair,_

_I gave you life,_

_I gave my all,_

_You weren't there,_

_You let me fall._

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that were done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

Kakuzu watches the scene happen. He sees Hidan follow the man outside and he groans. He takes one more sip of his drink then goes after his wayward partner.

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight,_

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

When he gets outside he sees Hidan standing proudly while facing the two men. The bigger one looks as if he will not intervene but is watching Hidan cautiously.

Kakuzu doesn't alert any of them that he is watching but he is ready to act if it becomes necessary. Plus he was curious to how this would all end. He kind of hoped Hidan wouldn't get himself too messed up.

Hidan laughs. "That song got me really pumped up. Lets do this shit!"

Shikamaru closes his eyes for a moment and then when he opens them he looks much more calm and rational, almost like a different person. Kakuzu starts to get nervous. He doesn't think Hidan will be able to handle this kid now that he got his thoughts straight. Hidan doesn't notice any change until Shikamaru says,

"No... Choji was right. This is stupid. I'm leaving."

Hidan looks distraught. "What the fuck?! Get back here and fight me you ugly little cunt face!"

Hidan moves like he's about to punch Shikamaru but he quickly dodges then pulls out a knife. Hidan smiles when he sees it.

"Yes! This is going to be fun!"

They start to roll around on the ground, wrestling in a very dirty fashion. Hidan then suddenly finds himself on his feet again. He is about to land a punch square in Shikamaru's jaw but then his face suddenly falls and he remains completely still.

Kakuzu watches confusedly. _Why isn't Hidan moving? _

And then Shikamaru smirks and stands up, wiping dirt off his pants. He takes a minute and then says in a smart, smarmy voice,

"You lost the second you tackled me."

He points to below Hidan's ribcage and Kakuzu gasps slightly. There is a needle extending from it, and it looks as if it has been drained of whatever was inside it. Hidan's eyes widen and Shikamaru's smirk follows suit.

"That is a paralyzing drug I specialize in. It leaves you completely useless for however long depending on how much dosage I give you. You didn't even notice when I injected it. You really are stupid and troublesome. Next time, don't go near my girlfriend ok."

Shikamaru turns to walk away but suddenly Hidan twitches a finger and then the next second he springs forward, intent on killing Shikamaru. The next thing Kakuzu sees from his hiding spot is the flash of silver and the red of blood being spilt.

He doesn't have to see who was left to know who got hit. He just hears one word and knows who is left.

"Fuck!"

Kakuzu walks into the alley the fight had taken place in. Both Shikamaru and Choji are gone. Hidan is sitting on the ground holding his ear and yelling out all the curses he knows.

Kakuzu walks over to him as he rips a bit of his shirt into strip. Hidan looks up at him confusedly.

"Let me see it." Kakuzu commands. Hidan hmphs but takes his hand away anyway.

The wound is small but painful. A clear triangular piece of Hidan's ear was gone. It was bleeding profusely. Kakuzu pinches it slightly which makes Hidan exclaim again, "Fuck! Stop it that hurts!"

"Don't be a baby. Shut up and let me fix this." Kakuzu growls.

Hidan, to Kakuzu's surprise, actually does shut up. He lets Kakuzu wash his wound and wrap it in the piece of shirt. When he is finished he asks,

"So how's it feel?"

Hidan shrugs his shoulders. "Not so bad I guess."

"Good." Kakuzu says as he offers his hand to help Hidan to his feet. "Then let's go inside and stop picking fights with people."

Hidan glares at him playfully but then rubs the cloth covering his ear softly and smiles.

They get closer to the entrance of the club and Hidan hears Basshunter playing. His smile gets wider and he gets an idea. He rushes forward and grabs Kakuzu's shirt.

He pulls the older man after him and into the club while saying,

"Hey Kakuzu, let's dance!"

__________________________________________________

**Yes! so sorry this took kinda longer to write and put up. Spring break and all that was happening. But anyway...**

**Review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Poison

Kakuzu is surprised, to say the least, when Hidan grabs his shirt and starts pulling him toward the dance floor. He is too shocked to resist so he just goes along with his partners strange whim.

The music is pumping just as loudly as it was before they had gone outside and the bright, colorful lights flash throughout the club. Kakuzu watches red turn to yellow and then green splashes of color flash across Hidan's face. The jashinist breaks into a smile. He starts to move to the beat.

Kakuzu stays still as Hidan raises his hands above his head and closes his eyes. He starts to shake his hips as the pace quickens. He then opens his bright pink eyes and winks at Kakuzu. Kakuzu is taken aback as Hidan pulls him closer and and forces him to start moving.

Kakuzu decides to surprise Hidan by beginning to dance on his own. He even slightly wraps his hands around Hidan. Hidan widens his eyes and stiffens. Then, he relaxes and moves closer to his partner, letting Kakuzu's hands rest on his hips.

The music pulses through both of their bodies, making them pant from the intense feeling of closeness. The song suddenly slows down and Hidan whispers, "Wow... didn't know you were a good dancer Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu smirks but doesn't remove his hands or push Hidan away. Hidan looks up towards Kakuzu's covered face with narrowed eyes. Kakuzu smirks.

"I don't usually like to dance, that's all."

Kakuzu then slyly starts to slide a hand upwards along Hidan's side. Hidan gasps slightly and then shivers. They lock eyes for a moment and the song ends. They stay on the dance floor in a strange embrace for a few moment.

Suddenly there is a commotion to their left. They both break their trance and look the direction of the disturbance. They also push away from each other and clear their throats awkwardly. When they realize what caused the commotion they both make their way through the crowd to a place where the floor was cleared and half the room was looking toward.

Inside the clearing was their fellow Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame. They were standing facing a glaring Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke had Naruto pushed behind him slightly and his eyes were intensely locked on his brother.

Hidan sees the other members of Akatsuki start to appear on the outsides of the circle around the four in the middle. Pain's eyes are focused on Naruto and he looks as if he is contemplating how he will get to the blond.

Finally the younger Uchiha breaks the tense atmosphere by asking,

"What are _you _doing here?"

Itachi tries to hide his nervousness with a smirk as he says, "I came to visit my little brother. I thought that was obvious..."

Sasuke snarls at his brothers words. He reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a small handgun. He points it at his brother with deadly aim but before he can fire it Itachi's face falls and he mutters a quiet, "I'm sorry Sasuke..." before tossing down a smoke bomb and disappearing into the darkness.

When the smoke clears Pain and Naruto are gone along with Zetsu and Gaara. Kakuzu groans and pulls out his cell phone. Hidan watches Sasuke curse loudly and start to run around trying to find his mate.

He turns then to Kakuzu who is talking to someone on the phone.

"What do we do now?" He asks the person on the other line.

His face becomes slightly darker and then he asks, "What if we didn't want to stay late?"

He pauses for the answer and then turns and glances at Hidan as he replies, "Ya, I guess your right, he would want to stay. What time are you going to come get us?"

When Kakuzu gets this answer he scowls even more.

"Fine." He says gruffly. "See you guys later then."

He closes the phone quickly and turns to a questioning Hidan.

"They got the targets and left. They thought you'd want to stay so they left us here to get a ride back to Amegakure ourselves." he tells his partner simply.

Hidan looks confused for a moment but then his face brightens and he looks as if he remembered something.

"Oh ya! I still need to find a sacrifice tonight!"

He starts to jog through the crowd, leaving Kakuzu standing depressed with a song he absolutely despises playing in the back round. Kakuzu soon sighs and makes his way back toward the bar where he sits down and orders another bourbon.

When the drink arrives he notices a small perfect looking pink cherry sitting at the top. _That's not supposed to be there..._He thinks. He looks up at the waitress and sees her wink at him before walking away to serve someone else. Any other time this would probably make anyone else happy, or at least put them in a good mood, but not Kakuzu. He just sighs and sips his drink while thinking about how nice it felt when he was so close to his partner a few moments ago. And about how Hidan was probably, at this very moment, trying to get into someone else's pants.

And truthfully, that was exactly what Hidan was trying to do. He was on the other side of the club, sitting in a booth surrounded by about eight of the hottest girls in Konohagakure.

Hidan smirks when he notices some other men glaring at him for being to lucky and good with the ladies. There was a old man with long white hair that was glaring particularly hard. This made Hidan's ego boost to an unimaginably high level.

One of the girls was fondling his hair while a few others where cuddling against his side. Suddenly Hidan feels a hand skim along his side. He quickly gets a flashback of when he was dancing with Kakuzu almost an hour before.

He shivers again, but not from the hand with the long, sticky fingers that was touching him now, but from the memory of Kakuzu's touch.

_That felt good..._ He thinks.

Suddenly one of the girls asks, "Hidan baby, what are you thinking about? You look so calm."

Hidan turns to her, surprised and she just stares back at him blankly. He finally breaks out of his trance and smiles widely while saying, "I was just thinking about how awesome it is to have hot bitches like you all by my side."

They all giggle and coo. Then one of them notice Hidan's bandaged ear. She gasps exaggeratedly and asks,

"Oh my god Hidan what happened?!"

Hidan doesn't comprehend what she is asking at first but then she points to his ear and he reaches up and feels the cloth tied around it. He thinks for a moment and his eyes glaze over as he remembers the gentle way Kakuzu had tended his wound and then he smiles.

"I got shot at earlier. No big deal. Happens all the time."

Now all the girls gasp and oh and awe. They start raving on and on about how 'brave' and 'courageous' Hidan must have been to survive almost being shot. Hidan wasn't really listening. He was still lost in thoughts.

Hidan doesn't actually pay much attention until the girls all get up to leave. He stands up and asks,

"Where the hell are you hoes going?"

They smile tiredly and say,

"It's getting late Hidan, we're going home. You didn't seem to care to much, we didn't think you would even notice us leaving."

And then they walk away leaving Hidan shocked that he had lost a sacrifice. He never did unless someone decided to interrupt him, and even then, rarely was he completely left alone.

He curses and gets angry at first but then he just sighs and walks over to the bar. He orders only his second apple martini of the night and sips it lazily as he stares off into space and tries to figure out what would make him so distracted he would forget about sex for the night. Since Hidan wasn't exactly know to be very smart, he couldn't figure it out until he looked down the bar and sees Kakuzu sitting there looking bored and thoughtful.

He tilt his head to the side and begins contemplating the idea that he was distracted by thoughts of his partner. He finds it hard to believe at first. He had never though of Kakuzu like that before. Kakuzu had always been so... distant. He was also very different from Hidan. He was older and smarter. While Hidan just used his natural abilities to get his jobs done, Kakuzu worked hard for his.

But they did always fight and mock each other a lot. They even had fun going on missions together, even if they both said they hated each other, they were good as partners.

And lately... Kakuzu had been acting kind of strange, almost like he wanted something he couldn't have. Hidan didn't understand that. He always thought Kakuzu was the type to have anything he wanted. But he had seemed frustrated and grumpy, more than normal, these days. Hidan was beginning to wonder if...

Hidan shakes his head. _There is no way that is possible! _He thinks as he takes another sip of the martini. He then looks up slowly, trying to find the figure of his partner down at the other end of the bar. His eyes rest on Kakuzu for a moment and then he smiles a genuinely happy smile, something he doesn't do very often. Hidan's smiles are usually more evil or seductive. He looks down again, this time at the drink in his hand.

He grips it tighter when the color of the liquid catches his eye. He remembers why he loves this drink so much. The green of the drink is so unusual, so bright and dangerous looking. It reminds him of something...

On the other end of the bar Kakuzu stares into his now empty glass. At the bottom rest a single, pink, candied cherry. Kakuzu had never really liked regular cherries but he did like the ones served at bars, in drinks. The ones that come in giant glass containers filled with a gross substance used to keep them fresh. These cherries were totally different from the natural ones. They had a different flavor and a different color.

The color was the the best part. The most important part. It wasn't that Kakuzu really especially liked that color of pink, it was just that he liked the intensity that it displayed. Usually, cherries are bland and boring but the color of these lets anyone know they are not ordinary cherries. They are just like their color, bright and exciting. They also remind him of something, something with the same bright, exciting pink color...

Kakuzu sighs and twirls the cherry stem in the glass. Then he looks down toward the other end of the bar.

In an instant his eyes lock with bright pink ones.

In the second their gaze connects, a song starts playing slowly.

**Your cruel device**

**Your blood, like ice**

**One look could kill**

**My pain, your thrill**

They are both slightly taken aback but then their eyes narrow and neither of them look away. Neither of them move.

**I want to love you but I better not**

**Touch (dont touch)**

**I want to hold you but my senses**

**Tell me to stop**

**I want to kiss you but I want it too**

**Much (too much)**

**I want to taste you but your lips**

**Are venomous poison**

**Youre poison running through my**

**Veins**

**Youre poison, I dont want to**

**Break these chains**

The song reaches the uptempo part and Hidan stands up. Kakuzu mirrors him silently. They don't break their gaze.

**Your mouth, so hot**

**Your web, Im caught**

**Your skin, so wet**

**Black lace on sweat**

Kakuzu begins to walk toward Hidan. Hidan walks toward Kakuzu.

**I hear you calling and its needles**

**And pins (and pins)**

**I want to hurt you just to hear you**

**Screaming my name**

**Dont want to touch you but**

**Youre under my skin (deep in)**

**I want to kiss you but your lips**

**Are venomous poison**

**Youre poison running through my veins**

**Youre poison, I dont wanna**

**Break these chains**

**Poison**

Both of their emotions at the time are completely intense and serious. They continue advancing toward each other.

**One look could kill**

**My pain, your thrill**

**I want to love you but I better not**

**Touch (dont touch)**

**I want to hold you but my senses**

**Tell me to stop**

**I want to kiss you but I want it too**

**Much (too much)**

**I want to taste you but your lips**

**Are venomous poison**

**Youre poison running through my**

**Veins**

**Youre poison, I dont wanna**

**Break these chains**

**Poison**

They are almost five feet away and they still haven't broken the lock of their eyes. Neither is even blinking.

**I want to love you but I better not**

**Touch (dont touch)**

**I want to hold you but my senses**

**Tell me to stop**

**I want to kiss you but I want it too**

**Much (too much)**

**I want to taste you but your lips**

**Are venomous poison, yeah**

**I dont want to break these chains**

**Poison, oh no**

**Runnin deep inside my veins,**

**Burnin deep inside my veins**

**Its poison**

**I don't wanna break these chains**

**Poison**

Finally they are facing each other, not even an arms length apart probably. The same thought runs through both of their heads at the exact same time.

_His eyes..._

_...are poison._

____________________________________________________

**W00t! this song was the inspiration for this story, btw! ****Poison**** by Groove Coverage. A cover of the song Poison by Alice Cooper. **

**ooooh! this is getting good isn't it? I think so but I probably wouldn't take my advice if I were me... (?) XD**

**Review? Please and thank you!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bad boys

Kakuzu and Hidan remain silent as Poison fades away and is replaced by a faster, crazier, dancing song. They are both trying desperately to read each others expression. They are both frustrated at the fact they are finding that very difficult to do.

Finally Kakuzu breaks the silence by asking gruffly,

"Are you ready to go yet?"

Hidan smirks his answer as he says, "Ya, I guess. How are we getting home?"

Kakuzu lets himself look confused for a moment as he glances around Hidan and asks, "Don't you have some sleazy girl for tonight's sacrifice to bring home?"

Hidan's face looks distant for a moment then he just smiles and says, "Nope. I couldn't get anyone tonight."

Now Kakuzu looks even more surprised but he doesn't question it. He just gives Hidan a strange look as he asks,

"Ok... How do you want to get home?"

Hidan shrugs. Kakuzu rolls his eyes and mutters, "That's helpful."

Hidan smiles then says, "Why don't we walk? It's not that far."

Kakuzu raises an eyebrow. He thinks about the facts. One; it is three o'clock in the morning. Two; it actually is kinda of far. Three; it would be extremely easy to get a cab.

Kakuzu thinks about these things but then he thinks about how Hidan must already know them. He then begins to wonder why his partner would even _want _to walk all the way back to Amegakure with Kakuzu, in the dark, at three o'clock in the morning. He realizes there must be a reason and he becomes extremely curious.

He just nods and follows Hidan outside the club. They manage to sneak around a now frantic Sasuke, who is still searching for his Naruto. Kakuzu and Hidan know he would recognize them if he saw them, and he would probably almost kill them for information. Everyone knew he was extremely possessive, especially of his boyfriend. They didn't feel like getting into a fight again that night.

They walk down a deserted road and Hidan shivers. Kakuzu glances over at him and sighs.

"You wouldn't be cold if you wore reasonable clothes."

"Go to hell!"

Kakuzu sighs again then takes off his top shirt, having another thinner shirt under it. He silently drops his shirt over Hidan and moves away. Hidan is at a loss for words as he wraps the shirt tighter around himself. He then tries to break the silence.

"Th-that dance earlier... was nice."

Kakuzu looks over at him and green eyes find pink momentarily.

"Ya... I guess if you like dancing..." Kakuzu mutters. Then Kakuzu decides it's his turn to spark conversation.

"So..." He begins. "What happened with you tonight? I've never see you go home without a fuck-buddy or sacrifice or whatever."

Hidan just smiles and shrugs. "I wasn't feeling any of those sluts at the club tonight..."

And then the awkward silence comes back, permeating the air with things left unsaid. After some time, Hidan speaks again,

"Hey Kakuzu... want to know how the ritual works?"

Kakuzu turns to him and Hidan takes that as a yes.

"My god, Jashin, loves pleasure." He states simply.

Kakuzu starts to get more drawn into the story, he even moves closer to Hidan as they walk along the sidewalk.

Hidan continues, "To appease Lord Jashin. I must show him pleasure. Whenever I have sex, I feel the pleasure of the person I'm fucking. And all that goes to Lord Jashin. The actual ritual is quite long. I used to make a big flamboyant deal about it but now I just focus on the act and not so much on the technical stuff."

Kakuzu listens intently and then asks, "But what do you get in exchange from your god?"

Hidan sighs. "What does anyone get from their god? When I was younger, I was kidnapped and forced to be able to feel the pleasure of others. I really had no choice but to listen to the voice of Lord Jashin and follow his instructions."

"The voice of Lord Jashin? Who is the voice?" Kakuzu asks nervously.

Hidan looks confused for a moment as he says, "The voice _is_... Lord Jashin. He tells me what I need to do in times when I don't know."

Kakuzu is thoughtful for a moment and then he says, "Hidan... what would you say if I said I didn't believe in your Lord Jashin? And that he sounds like a sadistic bastard."

Hidan glares at him and spits, "I would tell you to go fuck yourself!"

Kakuzu smiles then pulls down the scarf covering his mouth. he breathes in the night air deeply. Hidan is suddenly right next to Kakuzu, staring at his face. Kakuzu's eyes widen but he doesn't move back.

"What are you doing?!" He asks loudly.

Hidan brings a hand up and lightly brushes across the scars on either side of Kakuzu's lips.

"Seriously Hidan! What are you doing? You're stating to creep me out."

The next time he looks at Hidan he sees that his partner has his 'seductive' face on. He is slightly shocked as Hidan presses his body on Kakuzu's and whispers,

"Hey Kakuzu... The ritual doesn't have to be with just a guy and a girl... I've been with a guy before you know..."

Kakuzu stares at Hidan blankly. He then realizes they had wandered into a park. He looks around and asks, "Hidan, what are you talking about?"

Hidan grabs hold of Kakuzu's belt loops and pulls him closer.

"Kakuzu... I liked the feeling of your hands when we were dancing..."

Kakuzu sighs. "Hidan you're drunk."

Hidan shakes his head. "Am not. I only had two apple martini's. The color reminded me of your eyes..."

Kakuzu is sill for a moment and then Hidan scowls and steps back. He looks Kakuzu dead in the eyes and says,

"Kakuzu. Fuck me."

Kakuzu sighs. "Why?"

Hidan smiles evilly and answers, "Because I want it. And because I need a sacrifice for tonight. And... because you want it too."

Kakuzu simply stares at him for a moment. Then after a little while he turns away and mutters,

"No."

Hidan makes an angry face.

"Why the hell not?!" he asks angrily.

"Because it would screw up our work relationship."

"Bull shit!" Hidan yells into the night air.

Kakuzu scowls. "Why do you want me anyways? Just go back to the club and find someone else."

"Lord Jashin told me it had to be you. He does that sometimes... he tells me to fuck specific people. And he told me I needed to fuck you tonight."

"Really." Kakuzu says sarcastically.

"Yes! You think I'm making this shit up you son of a bitch!?"

Kakuzu is quiet for a moment and then he just mutters, "Actually, I can't think of a reason you would..."

Neither of them speak for a moment but then Kakuzu asks,

"So you've been with a guy before?"

Hidan shrugs. "I'm not picky. But... I was on top all the times I was with a guy..."

"So you're a virgin in the ass." Kakuzu says.

Hidan nods.

"I heard it hurts." Kakuzu says.

Hidan rolls his eyes. "Ya right, like I couldn't take it. I just got shot in my damn ear for Jashin's sake. I don't think I'm really a pussy when it comes to pain."

Kakuzu hesitates for a moment then steps closer to Hidan. He grabs Hidan's chin roughly and waits for him to resist. Hidan doesn't resist. He keeps a defiant look on his face as he once again holds onto Kakuzu's belt loops and pulls the older man closer.

Kakuzu squeezes the fingers gripping Hidan's chin lightly as he inches forward and very nearly touches his lips to his partners. Finally their lips meet. The first kiss is gentle, as if they are both testing the waters. And then Kakuzu takes control. He holds Hidan's head steady as he forces his tongue into the other mans inviting mouth.

Hidan answers by greeting the invading tongue with his own. Their tongues meet in Hidan's mouth and rub each other forcefully. Hidan tastes the bourbon on Kakuzu's tongue and Kakuzu tastes the apple martini's throughout Hidan's mouth. He thinks they give him just the right flavor for his personality.

They break away to breathe for a moment but Hidan quickly returns to kiss Kakuzu again. This time he gets caught up so much in the feeling of his lips on his partners that he pushes Kakuzu to the ground. Hidan moves his hands to Kakuzu's head and his hat falls off.

Kakuzu is surprised when Hidan pushes him to the ground. He smirks and rips the vest off Hidan's back. Hidan had

Kakuzu then flips over so he is on top of Hidan. He presses his erection onto Hidan's pelvis and Hidan mewls with pleasure. Kakuzu moves his hips more and Hidan claws at his back and yells loudly.

Kakuzu smirks. "Do you always scream this much?"

"S-shut up-p." Hidan pants. "It feels good, ok."

"Ya, it does." Kakuzu muses as he leans down and catches Hidan's lips with his own. He searches the warm cavern with his tongue and sucks in, not letting Hidan break away until he wants him to. When he releases Hidan's lips Hidan smirks.

"Didn't take much to convince you, does it?"

"Shut up you idiot." Kakuzu growls. Hidan's smirk just widens.

He tries to push Kakuzu over so he is on top but Kakuzu pushes him down instead and says, "Don't even think about it."

Hidan smiles as Kakuzu starts kissing down his neck and chest. He bites lightly when he finds one small pink nub and Hidan whimpers. Kakuzu then grabs Hidan's wrists and holds them down so he can't move. He captures Hidan's lips again and Hidan retaliates about being held down by nibbling Kakuzu's lower lip.

Kakuzu then lets go of one of Hidan's wrists and slides his hand down the smooth, pale stomach leading toward Hidan's tense groin. He slowly, painfully slowly in Hidan's opinion, unbuttons the jeans. He unzips them and slides them down while at the same time rubbing Hidan's thigh softly.

"Haaaaa..." Hidan cries. "Ka-Kakuzu I d-didn't know you could be so... gentle."

Kakuzu smirks. He leans down and licks Hidan's lower lip as he mutters,

"I never knew you could be so cute."

Hidan struggles when Kakuzu says this but then Kakuzu bites his lip and starts sucking it lightly. He forgets his anger, or embarrassment, whatever you would call it as Kakuzu slides his tongue along Hidan's jaw down to his neck and chest. He nibbles playfully at a nipple and Hidan growls happily. Kakuzu keeps licking and biting one pert nub while tweaking the other with his hand making Hidan shiver and squirm under him.

Kakuzu forces his tongue into Hidan's mouth again and Hidan hums and moans as their tongues dance together. Kakuzu then moves the hand that was resting near Hidan's clothed member nearer to the erection. He slides one finger under the cloth and hooks it so Hidan doesn't even notice it. He uses the finger to pull down the offending garments swiftly. He tosses them into the park somewhere.

He silently spreads Hidan's legs and caresses them as he moves up towards his destination. He pumps Hidan's shaft and licks off a little bit of pre-cum that leaks out the tip. Hidan moans.

Kakuzu then moves one finger slowly down to Hidan's puckered entrance. He presses it and Hidan breathes in quickly. Only to breath out again when Kakuzu takes the pressure off. Kakuzu does this a few times and every time Hidan inhales and then exhales angrily. He can tell he's going to like the feeling of someone being inside him. He's even glad It's Kakuzu who's taking his anal virginity. Kakuzu presses on his hole again Hidan breathes in. Kakuzu doesn't take his finger away this time. He holds it still for longer as he says,

"I can't believe you were always on top when you were with men." Kakuzu muses as he relaxes his fingers again.

Hidan exhales as he growls, "How come?"

"Well if you ask me..." He places one finger back and presses firmly, "...your whole body absolutely _screams _uke!" He finally pushes past the ring of muscle and into Hidan's hole. Hidan yowls and arches his back. Kakuzu smirks.

Hidan is panting as Kakuzu begins moving the finger around inside him. Once he thinks Hidan's hole is spread enough he adds a second finger. Now he can scissor them and spread the entrance even further. Hidan shuffles under him and makes sounds of pain and pleasure. Kakuzu decodes it's time to add a third finger.

When he does, he curls them and they touch on a special place inside Hidan. A place that makes Hidan throw his head back and scream. He grabs Kakuzu's arm and squeezes it tightly.

"There! Kakuzu there!" he yells.

Kakuzu smirks as he taps Hidan's prostate again. Hidan feels raw intense pleasure shoot through his body. He doesn't know what to think. All he can do is scream and try to get more.

"Kakuzu! I-I'm ready! F-fuck me now!"

Kakuzu doesn't need telling twice. He takes out his fingers making Hidan cry out in disapproval. Kakuzu places his tip at Hidan's entrance and thrusts lightly. Hidan whimpers and Kakuzu waits for him to relax before his shoves himself completely inside. Kakuzu groans as Hidan cringes.

"So tight, Hidan."

Hidan just grunts and holds onto Kakuzu's arm tighter. Kakuzu stays still, trying to get hidan used to the feeling of being full. But Kakuzu is getting impatient, his rock hard member was throbbing just at the sight of his partner lying on the ground under him.

"Ha ha. You were right. It does kind of hurt..." Hidan chuckles.

"I'm sorry." Kakuzu mutters.

Hidan laughs again. "No your not."

Kakuzu looks Hidan straight in the eyes and says firmly, "Yeah. I am."

Hidan's eyes widen. Then he turns his head and closes them without saying anything more. Kakuzu sighs then murmurs,

"Can I move?"

Hidan just nods. Kakuzu thrusts swiftly. Hidan whimpers and grips Kakuzu's arm with more force. Kakuzu pulls almost all the way out, still trying to spread and relax Hidan. He aims for Hidan's special place and hits it perfectly. Hidan loses all thoughts of pain. They are replaced by thoughts and feelings of intense pleasure.

Hidan had had a lot of sex in his life. He tried to remember a time when he had felt as good as he did now. He couldn't even concentrate enough to do that. He just screams louder and claws at Kakuzu's back as his partner begins thrusting inside him with more force.

Kakuzu then leans down over Hidan so he can look at his face and feel his hot breath on his mouth as he moves in and out. Hidan smirks when he settles down and starts to get in the rhythm of their movements.

"Just a... hhnnn... warning." He pants out. "I can... ahhhhh... go for a long t-time."

Kakuzu raises an eyebrow and mutters, "Oh really? That sounds l-like a... gahh... challenge if I didn't know any better..."

Hidan's smile widens.

"You know it. So... guhhhh... What do you saaayyy? Whoever can... hm! H-hold out the longest gets...?"

"One day of... servitude?" Kakuzu asks slyly.

Hidan's eyes widen. "That s-sounds like fun! Ok... hyaaa... your on!"

Kakuzu instantly pushes it up to the next level. He starts going faster and in deeper. Hidan almost losses it right away but he resists and smirks at the challenge. He starts doing his best to try and sound and look as seductive as he can.

It works. Hidan starts making an array of sounds that send shivers up and down Kakuzu's spine. He groans and reply's by striking Hidan's prostate with intense force. Hidan sees stars and Kakuzu gets sent into ecstasy just by how Hidan's body convulses from the pleasure.

Even though Hidan's passage was being spread more with each thrust it was still tight enough that Kakuzu was feeling everything Hidan did. He felt for a moment that their bodies were connected. Every movement Hidan made, Kakuzu felt. If Hidan took in a breath, Kakuzu could feel it. He'd never had any sex like this before. It drove him mad with pleasure.

He suddenly remembered that he was trying to make Hidan come before him. He reaches down and wraps one hand around Hidan's erection. He starts pumping it and then twirls one finger around the tip and into the sensitive slit making Hidan yell,

"Kakuzu!"

When he hears Hidan scream his name so un-prohibited, Kakuzu realizes his plan may have backfired somewhat. The more pleasure he gives Hidan, the more he gets in return. He squeezes Hidan's manhood tighter and Hidan wraps his legs around Kakuzu and screams. Kakuzu continues pumping as he thrusts faster and harder.

_I just have to hold out longer, thats all... _Kakuzu thinks. He is then surprise when Hidan's body shakes and the younger man claw at his back harder. His fingernails dig into Kakuzu enough to draw little droplets of blood. Kakuzu groans when he feels this. The pain just makes him more turned on. He starts making last minute attempt to push Hidan over the edge before he goes over it himself.

Kakuzu starts thrusting so fast and hard that sweat rolls off his toned strong body. Hidan's body is equally moist as he cries out and arches his back in happiness. He is doing his very best to resist coming before his partner but his resistance is wavering with every thrust and every pump. The feeling of Kakuzu being inside him is much more arousing than he ever could have imagined. He knows Kakuzu is thinking something along the same lines.

Kakuzu suddenly goes inside him so deep while still rubbing past his prostate Hidan loses his mind. The tiny, sane part of his mind that was left that is. The part that was making him hold out on coming. He pulls his body closer to Kakuzu's as he screams.

Kakuzu is surprised when he feels Hidan's passage tighten around his length. He is buried so deep inside Hidan's ass that his whole member can feel Hidan's convulsions as his groin tightens in preparation for his climax. Hidan also tightens his hold on Kakuzu by squeezing his arms and legs. The tight feelings cause Kakuzu to stop trying to stop himself. He releases his seed inside Hidan at the same time Hidan comes onto both of their chests.

The intense feeling of sweet release course through both of their bodies as Hidan's scream fills the night air with the savory sound of lust. Electricity in the form of adrenaline pulses through them as they collapse on the ground. Kakuzu tries to hold himself up so as not to crush Hidan under him. He rolls over and pulls out of Hidan.

"Gah." Hidan cringes as some of Kakuzu's cum drips out of his hole. He relaxes then sighs contently. After a minute he mutters, "So... who won?"

Kakuzu stares up at the stars above them as he says, "You know... I don't even care."

"Pussy. You're just saying that because you know you lost." Hidan manages to say before his fatigue catches up with him.

"Shut up idiot..." Kakuzu mutters as he follows Hidan in a deep, restful sleep.

__________________________________________________

**Sweetness. I think this turned out good if I do say so myself. erm... anyway... I hope people like this story. I don't think I have that many fans right now. If I got more reviews(wink wink) that might help my... ego... thanks!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So how's the sex?

Kakuzu wakes up to someone poking his cheek harshly. He opens one eye lazily and sees Zetsu staring down at him giddily. He jumps up and practically yells,

"What are you doing here?"

Zetsu smiles evilly and mutters, "Leader-sama was worried about you two. **He sent us to find you and make sure you guys were ok."**

Kakuzu looks around him and sees Hidan lying on the ground, naked, covered in sweat, dirt and cum. Kakuzu sighs and rubs his temples.

"What time is it?" he asks tiredly.

"**9:00." **Zetsu replies.

Kakuzu groans and walks over to his pants lying about 5 feet away. He picks them up and puts them on as Zetsu continues to stare at him silently. Once he gets his pants on he turns to Zetsu and asks,

"Is there any chance I can get you to keep this little incident quiet?"

"Nope!" Zetsu smirks.

Kakuzu groans and tosses a shoe at Hidan's head. It hits and Hidan is jerked out of his sleep. He sits up then cringes when a flash of pain shoots through his rear.

"Shit!" He curses as he looks around. His eyes land on Zetsu and he gulps.

"Don't bother." Kakuzu warns. "He's going to tell everyone."

Hidan curses again and looks around for his pants. He pulls them on then he and Kakuzu stare at Zetsu nervously. Zetsu smiles and motions for them to follow him. They walk to Zetsu's car and Zetsu starts to drive. Kakuzu and Hidan pout as they sit in the back seat and stare out their separate windows. They are both trying to ignore the awkwardness permeating the backseat. Zetsu feels it and smirks.

When they return to the Akatsuki headquarters Hidan and Kakuzu reluctantly get out of the car and follow Zetsu inside. Luckily, no one was awake yet except Pain. When they walk inside he raises an eyebrow then looks down and sips his coffee without saying anything.

Both Kakuzu and Hidan quickly go to their rooms and shut their doors. They sleep until around 12:00 and then they both look down at themselves and decide they need to take a shower.

Hidan walks toward the bathroom with a towel hung on his arm. He reaches out his hand to grab the handle and when he does his fingers collide with Kakuzu's who was reaching for the handle at the same time. They both look up their eyes widen. Kakuzu takes his hand away first and mutters awkwardly,

"Erm... you can go first."

Hidan is silent for a moment but then he just punches Kakuzu lightly on the shoulder and laughs,

"Don't be so awkward Kakuzu! It was just sex! But I will be going first, so thanks."

Kakuzu is surprised for a moment but then he relaxes and rolls his eyes as Hidan steps into the bathroom while smirking at him.

Once he closes the door though, Hidan grimaces as he thinks about what he just said.

_It's just sex... _It didn't really feel like that to Hidan this time. But he didn't want to make Kakuzu awkward, he had promised him it wouldn't mess up their work relationship and now he had to keep that promise. So he would just forget about how it felt, and pretend it _was _just sex. He sighs as he steps into the shower and begins cleaning off the evidence of what had occurred between him and his partner only a few hours earlier.

When Hidan walks out of the bathroom he notices that Kakuzu isn't waiting to get inside.

_Hmm... must have used the other bathroom. _He thinks as he goes into his room and puts on some clothes. He then walks out of his room and into the kitchen. Luckily no one but Zetsu and Konan are there. He pulls out his favorite cup, it has his lord Jashin's symbol on it, he made it himself. Konan Lazily pours him some coffee then goes back to fixing breakfast. Zetsu watches him giddily.

Kakuzu then walks into the living room and sits down on the right side of the couch. He opens the paper and turns immediately to the stocks section. Hidan walks over slowly and sits down on the left side of the couch.

Deidara silently walks into the room and over to the now occupied couch. He bends down in between Hidan and Kakuzu who are completely unaware of his presence. Hidan takes a sip of his coffee.

"So how's the sex?" Deidara asks bluntly with a huge smile on his face.

*RIP* Kakuzu is suddenly holding two separate sides of the paper in each hand.

*SPIT* The sip Hidan had just drunk flies out his mouth and down his face.

They both glare off into space and Deidara's smile gets impossibly wide.

"That good, huh?" Deidara says before ambling out of the room leaving Zetsu to laugh and Konan to roll her eyes. Kakuzu and Hidan get up and almost run to their rooms. Hidan to clean off his face and Kakuzu to cry(not really) over loosing his paper.

__________________________________________________

Later that day Hidan is sitting in his room debating whether he should go bother his partner while things between them are still a little strange. But his ear is aching. He needs a new bandage and Kakuzu is the only doctor in the group. Hidan had once made the mistake and asked Konan to treat a wound, he had almost lost an arm. He now knew that Kakuzu was the one to go to for anything medical.

He sighs and lays back, deciding he will just put up with the uncomfortableness for a while.

Suddenly he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." He says gruffly.

Kakuzu slowly opens the door and walks inside. Hidan stares at him nervously.

"I came to change your bandage." Kakuzu says tiredly.

"Oh!" Hidan exclaims. He crosses his legs and sits on his bed indian style as Kakuzu walks over to him and stands next to the bed while unwrapping a cloth and unscrewing the cap of a small bottle of cleaning liquid.

"Turn your head." He says gruffly.

Hidan turns and keeps his legs crossed. Kakuzu reaches up and gently unties the piece of his shirt Hidan still had tied around his ear. When Kakuzu's fingers brush over his skin Hidan shivers from the memory of gentle touches from the night before. Kakuzu hesitates when he notices the shiver but then he takes away the cloth and Hidan hisses from the cool air hitting his hurt ear.

"How's it look?" He asks nervously.

"Well... part of your ear is gone. And it's not growing back." Kakuzu says bluntly.

"Damn!" Hidan pouts.

"But, it kind of... look's cool. Makes you look dangerous... sexy." Kakuzu mutters into Hidan's ear letting his hot breath hits it seductively.

Hidan's whole body shakes but then Kakuzu just smears some cleaning chemical on the wound and re-wraps it. He pinches it lightly, making Hidan whimper and then he smirks and walks out of the room coolly.

Hidan sits on his bed for a moment with a steadily growing erection for about three hours until dinner time when he sulks and picks lazily at his mashed potatoes. He is only brought out of his thoughts when Pain says his name.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, I need both of your help."

They both look up and Hidan answers, "With what, Leader-sama?"

"Our... guests," He begins, referring to the two scientists he captured the night before. "...Don't feel like cooperating with us. We need to make them tell us how to build the weapon they invented."

"What can we do?" Kakuzu asks.

Pain smiles. "You both know that you two are the best torturers and interrogators we have. You are ruthless and you never give up. I want you guys to get the information out of them quickly. Do whatever you need to to break them."

Hidan smiles sadistically. Kakuzu nods then asks,

"When should we begin?"

"As soon as you wish." Pain answers.

Both of them get up instantly and put their dishes in the sink. They change their clothes then go down into the basement of their headquarters. As they are standing in the elevator they turn to each other and exchange small smiles.

As sick as it sounds, they love torture.

They reach the cells and the victims held inside them. Gaara is sitting in the corner silently. He looks up but his gaze remains blank and he looks back down. The other prisoner, on the other hand, is tied up on the wall so he cannot move. When he hears Hidan and Kakuzu enter he looks up and glares.

"Now what do you want? I'm not gonna talk so don't even bother!"

Hidan smirks. "Hey Kakuzu. This one's got spunk!"

"He kinda reminds me of you Hidan."

"Shut up jerk!" Hidan growls playfully. He goes over to the blond and grabs his face with one hand. "We'll see how brave he is when I'm done with him..."

"Why not pick on me?" A voice says from the other cell. Kakuzu and Hidan look over at Gaara who has a scowl on his face as Hidan says, "Don't worry, my partner Kakuzu here will take care of you."

Kakuzu walks over to Gaara's cell and goes inside. He closes the door behind him and says sadistically,

"Let's get started..."

__________________________________________________

**ha HA! please tell me someone recognized that scene where Deidara asks "how's the sex?" from that one picture? go look it up! it's epic so I wanted to put it in there. No I don't own it though...XD **

**Review and tell me if I should describe the torture or not. My stories usually arent that dark but I'm not opposed to writing it.**

**KeikoPanda102**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Who knows

Hidan grabs hold of a headful of spiky blond hair an submerges it under water. Bubbles erupt from the tub and Naruto struggles to get free. Hidan smiles sadistically as he pulls Naruto's head out of the water again. The blond gasps in air and glares at Hidan. Hidan leans down close to Naruto so he can ask, "You ready to talk yet?"

Naruto just smiles back at him defiantly. Hidan smirks and tosses him by the hair across the room. Naruto lands on his back but quickly sits up on his knees and glares at his tormentor.

Naruto's hands and feet are tied together so whenever Hidan tries to come near him he makes a move to bite the white haired man fiercely. Hidan dodges the attacks and grabs Naruto by the cuff of his shirt and holds him up as Naruto stares down and him with his usually azure eyes nearly turning a dark, evil red. Hidan locks him to the wall then punches him in the gut for good measure. He turns to walk away and says with a sadistic smile, "Be right back."

He walks about 5 feet and then he hears the boy behind him chuckle. He turns around and asks angrily, "What the hell are you laughing at bitch?"

Naruto is tired. His left eye is drooping slightly from being beat up so much the past few hours. He still manages to smile and left his head up as he says mockingly,

"You got fucked in the ass."

Hidan freezes. His smirk turns into a scowl and he growls, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Naruto's smile widens. "The way you're walking. You had a dick up your ass. Recently i'd say."

Hidan's eyes widen then he rushes forward and grabs Naruto's throat, slamming his head back against the wall. Naruto cringes but then he continues smirking.

"Don't even try to pretend like you didn't. I know what it's like, and I can tell." Naruto chokes out.

Hidan squeezes his throat tighter but Naruto acts as if he can't even feel it.

"So who was it?" He begins to ask. Then he turns to the cell next to them where Kakuzu was at that moment sending painful electric shocks through Gaara. His smirk widens. He turns back to Hidan who is now seething. "Was it him? You screw your partner?"

Hidan is about to yell and beat the shit out of the annoying blond in front of him but he is stopped when Kakuzu says briskly,

"Hidan. Don't let him manipulate you. He's just trying to distract you. Remember what we are doing."

They lock eyes for a moment then Hidan relaxes and releases Naruto's neck. Naruto gulps in air by the gallons then he returns to smirking at Hidan. This time Hidan smirks back.

"So you know what it's like, huh?" he begins. This doesn't faze Naruto who continues smiling. "Uchiha, right? Guess you like the emo guys."

Naruto remains quiet though his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Uchiha..." Hidan stops and looks thoughtful for a moment then he mutters slowly, "You know... I think we might just have one of those lying around. Maybe... he'd like to meet his brothers little fuck-toy. I've got it! I'll go get him! Be right back!"

With a wink he walks out of the cell leaving Naruto with a surprised and nervous expression on his face.

__________________________________________________

Hidan runs upstairs and goes straight into Itachi's and Kisame's room.

"Hey!" Kisame exclaims. Itachi just raises an eyebrow in question.

Hidan quickly explains his idea to Itachi who remains silent while Hidan talks. At the end he just nods and follows Hidan down to the basement. Kisame doesn't really like the plan but he remains quiet, trusting Itachi to know what he's getting himself into.

Once back in the dark, torture filled basement Hidan opens Naruto's cell and walks in, followed by a sinister looking Itachi. When the blond on the wall sees him his eyes widen and he screams, "You! You're the fucking reason Sasuke's life turned out so bad you asshole!"

Itachi smiles then feigns hurt. "Does my dear little brother really talk so badly about me?"

A low growls erupts from Naruto. Itachi smiles. Hidan leans against the bars of the cell, awaiting a show. Itachi begins to move closer to Naruto who tenses. Itachi continues,

"So... one last chance to tell us how to build that weapon."

Naruto sneers. "Kiss my ass."

Itachi smiles more, although this smile seems to have a small bit of sadness and surprisingly, genuine humor behind it. He finds this feisty, loud, blond quite adorable.

Itachi is now standing directly in front of Naruto. He reaches up and traces slowly along one tanned arm to the blonds chin, which he grips lightly. Naruto clenches his jaw.

"Won't you even tell me? Don't I look a little like my brother? You'd tell him wouldn't you?" Itachi pouts.

"He wouldn't use the weapon to kill innocent people!" Naruto spits.

"Innocent people? We, Konoha and us that is, both want the same thing really. We want to take down Orochimaru. You know he's not innocent."

"Bullshit." Naruto mutters, trying desperately not to shiver under Itachi's gentle touches.

"Why would you even invent a weapon if you don't want to kill innocent people? That's what weapons are for. Especially powerful ones." While saying this Itachi leans in and breathes in Naruto's ear, letting warm air tickle the lobe softly.

Naruto can't stop himself. He gasps, "W-we didn't m-mean to b-build a weapon. I-it was an accident. No one was even supposed to know about it. M-Madara tricked us, and the word got out. It wasn't our faults..."

Upon hearing the name Madara, Itachi's fists clench and his eyes seem to shine red for a moment. He leans away from a now whimpering Naruto and turns to leave. Before Hidan can even ask Itachi stops him by hissing, "I must go speak to Pain for a moment."

Hidan rolls his eyes and begins making fun of a panting and exhausted looking Naruto. From the other cell Gaara lets out his first mangled scream since the torture had begun hours ago.

__________________________________________________

Itachi finds Pain in his room.

"What is your connection to Madara Uchiha?" He asks flatly.

"He is an old friend who shares my ideals. Why?"

"He cannot be trusted. Whatever deal you made with him... it will not end well." Itachi says warningly.

Pain sighs and stands up. He looks confident as he says, "You may be right about many things but this isn't one of them. I know what I'm doing."

Itachi smolders. "Fine." He turns and heads toward the exit. "But I'm not going to assist this anymore."

Pain nods and Itachi leaves the room cooly.

__________________________________________________

"Kakuzu! I think we can stop now. We got a name." Hidan yells.

"No." A voice says from the door of the basement. Hidan turns with a confused look on his face. Pain continues, "We didn't get the information on how to build the weapon."

Naruto looks up, confused. "How to build it? We don't even know how to do that! You need all nine of us. Only all nine of us together can build it dip-shit."

Pain looks shocked. Then his eyes narrow. "How do I know that's true?"

"It is." Gaara chokes from the other side of the room.

Pain glances from Naruto's wide blue eyes to Gaara's teal, shadow covered ones. He growls and curses. Hidan and Kakuzu wait for him to instruct them as to what to do next. He doesn't say anything for a while so Hidan asks nervously,

"What do we do with them now, Leader-sama?"

"Leave 'em here. We'll find another way to build the weapon." And he walks out the door leaving Hidan and Kakuzu surprised and somewhat depressed. Hidan turns to Naruto while Kakuzu drops the burning metal he was about to push into Gaara's skin. Hidan scrapes his fingernails down Naruto's exposed chest and draws small bits of blood that run along the bruised and abused skin. Naruto cries out in pain. Hidan smirks as he says, "It seems like my fun with you is over... that's too bad..." He licks the blood from the fresh wounds roughly then walks out of the cell muttering, "It was just getting interesting."

__________________________________________________

**Is this chapter too short? If it is well... i'm sorry. I needed to, you know, build plot and stuff. **

**Please review and tell me if I did good and stuff! **

**I'm begging! please review!**

**I'm not to proud to grovel!!!!! Review!!!!!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Four Twenty

"Please..."

"No."

"Pleeease."

"No."

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"No."

"Kakuzu why are you so mean?" Hidan whines the next morning after they had been torturing their captives. "I'm just asking for a teeny tiny little bitty deduction from the usual cost."

"I don't give deductions. Period." Kakuzu says simply.

Hidan pouts. "But-"

"No."

"You are so stingy Kakuzu!" Hidan growls. Then he stops and smirks to himself. He moves closer to Kakuzu and puts on his seductive smile. Kakuzu's eyes narrow.

"Kuzu!" Hidan says in a sing-song voice. "It's national weed day, I don't have any pot, and my partner who happens to have the best pot in the world won't sell me any. Have a heart."

Kakuzu hesitates for a moment then turns away muttering, "You should have saved your money more carefully..." Hidan is about to start beating him up and yelling curses at him but Kakuzu hands him a small bag filled with that oh so nice plant and says, "This is just a loan. You owe me. Remember that."

"Bitchin'!" Hidan cries. Then he gives Kakuzu a big hug and walks over to the couch. Kakuzu is startled by the hug, they hadn't had any kind of physical contact since the incident 3 nights ago. Kakuzu was still getting over all of it, and getting used to it being awkward between him and his partner. He shakes his head to clear it then goes back to counting his money, now in a bad mood because he was tricked into giving something away free(gasp!).

Hidan looks around him quickly then shrugs and grabs an empty coke bottle and a small knife. Kakuzu sees him do this and gives him a withering look.

"Dude," He says tiredly, "Don't be ghetto. Just roll a joint if you're too lazy to find the bong." And he tosses a pack of papers at Hidan who catches them and smiles.

__________________________________________________

Hidan only has time to take one puff before Deidara suddenly comes and sticks his head inside the room.

"Do I smell marijuana, yeah?" He asks with a wide smile. He walks over and snatches it from Hidan's hand. Hidan watches him inhale longingly.

Suddenly, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu and Konan are also in the room with wide smiles on their faces. Hidan scowls as he watches his perfect joint get smaller and smaller as it is passed around the room. By the time it reaches him again, it is almost gone.

"Damn it!" He curses and storms out of the room.

Everyone watches him then once he is gone thy start cracking up laughing. Then they hear from the other room,

"Some friends you guys are! Cunt-suckers!"

This just makes the group in the room laugh even harder. Then they kinda have a hard time stopping... and Hidan ends up getting the last laugh. Ha ha ha...

__________________________________________________

"Hidan, did you know your Jashin symbol is the Alcoholics Anonymous symbol upside-down?" Deidara remarks in a bored tone later that day.

Hidan's head shoots up. He looks down at his signature necklace then back up at Deidara.

"What?" He asks confusedly.

Kisame, who was reading a magazine, looks up and answers, "Ya, look here." He turns the magazine around and shows a picture os a symbol. A circle around a a triangle. This symbol is so familiar to Hidan except that he usually sees it with the triangle point facing down.

He rushes over and grabs the magazine so he can look more closely. After a minute Deidara and Kisame are wondering if he is going to explode and toss the magazine across the room in anger but he just scowls and says angrily,

"Those AA bastards... They stole Jashin-sama's symbol damn it!"

Deidara and Kisame exchange a glance then turn to Hidan who looks at them expectantly. They try to hide their laughter as they nod their heads and agree strongly with Hidan.

Hidan smirks then walks into the other room. Kisame and Deidara let their laughter free then Deidara says,

"Poor Hidan. He's so clueless it's cute."

"I bet Kakuzu thinks it's adorable." Kisame says mockingly. They begins giggling and making fun of their fellow Akatsuki members.

Itachi and Sasori walk into the room and Itachi asks, "What are we laughing about?"

"The fact that Hidan and Kakuzu need to get over themselves and just fuck each other some more. Actually, as much as I hate saying it, they need a relationship." Kisame answers.

"They would never admit that." Sasori says sadly.

All of them nod in agreement then suddenly Pain walks into the room holding plastic bags bags and he smiles.

"On this day, I proclaim, we shall do nothing but sit here, get high as fuck, drink 420, and watch trippy old anime movies!"

"Here, here!" They say together and commence the celebrating of the day set aside once a year for drugs.

_**Happy 4/20/09 everybody!**_

_**__________________________________________________**_

**This chapter doesn't really have any meaning, it's just fun. plus i promised people i would write it so i did! hope you all enjoy it! XD**

**Review if you even remembered it was national pot day! or even if you didn't! Review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All I ever wanted

_Five days, _Hidan muses. _When was the last time I went _five _whole days? _He scowls and tries to think harder. _It's been a long damn time... I can't even remember. It's unbelievable... How could I have gone so long? I didn't even think about it. I didn't feel the craving. I was... satisfied. _Hidan shivers at the word. He was never 'satisfied'. He always tried for that special feeling of completion but it never seemed like he got it. It pissed him off.

Hidan hadn't felt that feeling of hunger for _five _days. It never lasted that long. The satiated feeling whenever he had sex, it only ever lasted, at the most, two days. And that was if the sex was really good. Even if it was great... _never _anywhere close to _five._

But this time, with Kakuzu, it had been so good. So, mind blowing and life shattering, It had made the hunger go away for _five days. _And Hidan hadn't even thought about trying to go get a sacrifice. It hadn't even crossed his mind. And that fact bothered him. It bothered him that the reason he had been so satisfied was...

"Kakuzu..." he mutters.

Then he clenches his fist and his jaw then murmurs, "Damn."

After the five days of no sex, he was feeling the withdrawal. He would be desperate soon. He needed some release.

Hidan stands up and tosses on some nicer clothes. When he looks at himself in the mirror, he smiles.

He walks out of his room and is about to walk out of the front door when he is stopped by Deidara asking, "Hidan, where are you going, un?"

"I need a sacrifice for tonight." Hidan says simply.

Deidara's eyes flash pity for a moment but then he smiles and waves goodbye.

"Good luck, yeah..."

Hidan smiles as well then walks out the door and straight to the club that Pain takes charge of. Amegakure is a high tech looking club. Underfunded, but still nice. Some might call it dark, but that's just because of the theme of the club, rain. Hidan likes it of course. He really doesn't have a preference when it comes to clubs. If there are hot people, he'll have a good time.

The second Hidan enters through the double doors, a few of his regulars come up to him and wraps themselves around his hot body. He smirks and leads them to his permanently reserved booth in the back. When they order drinks Hidan looks around him.

_I've already screwed all of these girls. _He thinks idly. _And they don't seem as hot tonight as they were before. _

He stares at one in particular. He remembered the sex with her specifically because she had liked some weird kinks. Hidan smiles fondly at the memory of her screams. Then he sighs.

_I don't want any of these girls tonight. I don't like repeat performances anyway. _He looks around on the dance floor for some other candidates for tonight's sacrifice. His eyes automatically lock onto a man with longish silver hair who is wearing a mask. Even thought the mask covers more than half his face, Hidan can tell this man is probably gorgeous. Every part of his body screams 'fuck me'. Well, to Hidan at least.

Hidan quickly stands up, knocking some poor girl to the floor. He moves gracefully onto the dance floor where he meshes together with the crowd until he is seemingly close to the man with the mask. The man suddenly notices Hidan. He gets a sly look on his face and he dances closer to Hidan. When his body is touching Hidan's smoothly he leans down and whispers in a soft voice, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Hidan smiles. _Hook, line, and sinker. I've got him._

____________________________________________________

While sipping his second apple martini Hidan looks around the club again. _Hm, I don't think any of these girls here tonight are attractive, but hot guys keep catching my eye. I wonder why that is? _

He doesn't have time to question it further because the man he had already picked up was walking back towards him. The silver haired man who had introduced himself as Kakashi, begins speaking,

"You know... I don't usually go for guys."

"Me neither..." Hidan mutters. It was the truth, only lately had he been feeling the need to try something new. And tonight, tonight he just couldn't seem to find any girls who he thought would satisfy him, and of course, Lord Jashin. Kakashi's eyes crinkle, letting Hidan know he was smiling.

"When I saw you though... You came up to me so I just said, 'what the hell,' right?"

Hidan's smile widens. He's going to like this one. He grabs Kakashi's arms and pulls him away, into one of the specified, 'back rooms,' used for those couples who didn't feel like going home. Needless to say, Hidan had a life time pass.

Hidan pushes Kakashi onto the bed then straddles him while gripping his shoulders tightly. Kakashi's eyes widen and he smiles.

"So who's going to be on top here?"

Hidan doesn't even think about it. He gets off of Kakashi and gets on his hands and knees on the bed. He says sloppily,

"I want you to fuck me."

Kakashi smirks and pulls down his mask. He kisses Hidan deeply and forces his tongue into his mouth. Hidan moans when he feels Kakashi's skillful tongue slide along his cheek and against his own tongue. Hidan can't stop thinking about how good Kakashi is at kissing while the silver haired man quickly takes off all of his clothes.

Suddenly, when Kakashi is about to shove inside of him, Hidan notices a small problem. He freezes then panics and shouts, "Stop!"

Kakashi stops as commanded and Hidan scoots away from him. He holds his head in his hands for a moment, not wanting to look down. When he does, his fears are confirmed.

He whimpers when he sees his flaccid length hanging as if dead. He tries to hide his shame from from Kakashi but the silver haired man touches him gently on the arm. Hidan cringes and curls up tighter. He refuses to look up into Kakashi's pitying eyes.

"It's ok." Kakashi mutters.

"No! It isn't!" Hidan chokes out. "This doesn't happen to me! It can't happen to me!"

"It happens to everyone." Kakashi murmurs.

Hidan begins to really panic. He grabs Kakashi's hand and practically forces him to try and jack him off. He is desperate and almost on the verge of tears. Kakashi struggles to calm him down. After a minute Kakashi holds Hidan down forcefully and slaps him across the face. Hidan's eyes go wide and he is shocked into silence and stillness.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi says.

Hidan turns his head and Kakashi lets him up. Hidan gets dressed and as he is about to leave he turns back to Kakashi and looks at him silently. Kakashi just smiles and mutters, "Good luck."

Hidan nods and walks out of the room. He makes his way straight to the bar and orders endless drinks for the rest of the night. After the fourth hour of him sitting at the bar the drinks start to really effect him. He is hitting on everyone that looks at him and even starting to strip his clothes off while dancing.

Yet even with the drinks impairing his judgement and sight, he still cannot get hard. A few of the hottest guys and girls are dancing practically on top of him and he is trying desperately to get an erection but it just won't happen. This just makes Hidan more upset, so he drinks more and more until he is close to dead, sitting at the bar. He is sticky and smells of sweat and desperation when Sasori finds him around 6:00 in the morning.

He sighs then slumps Hidan over his shoulders and carries him back to his room. He tosses a now completely passed out Hidan on his bed then goes into the living room. He sits down on the couch and in a second Deidara joins him while saying,

"Thank you for going out to look for him, un. He never stays out this late, you know that! I was worried something might have happened to him, yeaha!"

Sasori nods then looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't think he had sex tonight." he states simply.

"Why not, un?"

"He never gets this drunk, it was like he was trying to make up for something. I wonder what happened. I doubt he'll tell us but I am curious. If he couldn't find anyone though... I think that would be a first for him."

Deidara nods then he yawns and Sasori kisses him lightly on the lips as they stand and walk to their room to go to sleep.

The next morning Hidan throws up a lot. And his head hurts like a bitch. Everyone is curious to why Hidan would be in such a bad mood, but none more than Kakuzu. No one gets up the nerve to ask though, and Hidan just gets more grumpy as the days go by.

What they all don't know, is that every night Hidan would go to Amegakure, find a sacrifice, try to have sex with them, and fail miserably every time. Then he would proceed to getting drunk out of his brains until someone had the heart to go get him.

The lack of sex was really starting to get to Hidan. And the worse part was he had absolutely no idea why it was happening. He felt defective and useless and it was killing him. He didn't know why Jashin-sama would punish him so. He couldn't think of anything he did wrong.

__________________________________________________

About one month into Hidan's no sex streak, Hidan is sitting at the bar after another failed attempt at getting hard, when a song starts playing that makes him sit up and gasp.

The song is poison. It pulses through his body and his blood rushes to his lower regions. Hidan doesn't even think about why it happened. He doesn't question it at all. He just thanks Lord Jashin and drags the first girl he sees into a room.

Luckily, the girl is so drunk she doesn't even comprehend what's going on around her. When she regains enough sight to see what Hidan looks like she starts going along with it. The problem is, the second Hidan gets her undressed, he fails again.

This makes him so angry that he smashes his fist against the wall and breaks two of his fingers.

"Damn it! Fuck!" He curses as he runs out of the room and back to Akatsuki headquarters.

Everyone is surprised to see him fly though the door sober for the first time in almost a month. But then they see the crazed, angry look on Hidan's face and the disheveled way his appearance is. His usually slicked back hair is flying haywire around his face and his clothes don't even match and are falling off of him. Frankly, he looks like crap.

Hidan makes a bee-line for Kakuzu who just looks up blankly, revealing no emotion. He stops in front of him and holds his hand up.

"Fix my hand." he commands.

Kakuzu smirks. "Say please."

Hidan becomes livid.

"Jashin fucking damn it! I don't want to fucking say please you ass hole! I just failed to have sex again like has been happening for the past month. And the lack of release is really, really stressing me out! I don't need two broken fingers to add to my lack of libido! Just fix them damn it!"

Hidan breathes in rapidly as everyone in Akatsuki just stares at him silently. The aura of the room is so think it could be cut with a knife, and the silence so heavy crickets were chirping just to have something to do. Kakuzu breaks the awkward moment by grabbing Hidan and pulling him into his room. He sits Hidan down into a chair then proceeds to tending to his fingers. Hidan just tries to avoid eye contact at all cost. He can't handle the shame.

After a few minutes Kakuzu finally says, "A month, huh?"

"I don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." Hidan growls.

Kakuzu sighs. "Hasn't it been about a month since...?"

"Drop it Kakuzu..." Hidan says warningly.

Kakuzu just smirks and tweaks one of Hidan broken fingers, making him cry out. He then finishes tending the wounds in silence. When's he's finished Hidan just walks out of the room without even a simple, thank you.

__________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Figure it out.

Hidan goes to his room and slams the door. Kakuzu sighs and contemplates what in the world he should do. Hidan is just angry and has a pounding headache. He needs to talk about his problem but everyone in Akatsuki would just mock him or not even care.

He groans when the hard thinking just makes his head hurt more. He takes four aspirin then tries to lay down and go to sleep. It doesn't take even a minute for Deidara and Kisame to come into his room looking nervous as they ask,

"Erm... Hidan, un? We were going to the club yeah, and we just wanted to see if you were gonna come with us?"

Hidan just growls and Deidara squeals and high tails it out of the room leaving Kisame to mutter,

"Dude... you don't have to be a jerk. He was just trying to be thoughtful."

Kisame walks out of the room leaving Hidan to get angrier and curl up into the fetal position trying to make the ache go away.

__________________________________________________

He eventually falls asleep. When he wakes up the pain in his head has dissipated somewhat but the ache of still not having sex was even easier to feel. It pulsed through his body and makes him groan from longing. He throws on some clothes then walks out of his room into the kitchen.

He pours a cup of coffee and eats about 4 donuts, trying to fill the aching hole within him with food. It doesn't really work. He closes his eyes tightly and gulps down another donut followed by some more coffee. He is about to go back in his room and sulk when Pain yells at him,

"Hidan! It's your turn to go check on the prisoners!"

Hidan groans and walks slowly and lazily down to the basement. When he walks in he hears a loud rumbling sound then a groan.

"Damn it I'm hungry!" Naruto whines as Hidan unlocks his cell and goes inside. Naruto notices him and glares.

"Do we get food now?"

"No!" Hidan barks. His headache is coming back just from being around the obnoxious brat for barely 3 seconds.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Naruto mumbles out loud. Hidan just growls.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Don't be such a grouch!"

Hidan holds his head and yells, "Shut up! Shit! How can you be so cheerful? You're a fucking prisoner!"

"I try to look on the bright side of life." Naruto says with a wide smile.

Hidan stares at him in complete disgust.

"Imagine having to be around him twenty four seven..." Gaara growls from the other cell.

"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?" Naruto asks innocently. He doesn't wait for Gaara's answer as he turns back to Hidan and says, "But seriously... Are we getting any food because I'm starving."

"Sure." Hidan says sarcastically. "What would you like?"

Naruto perks up. "Oh! I'd really love some ramen! Any kind is fine but make sure it's nice and hot!"

"I was kidding you moron..." Hidan says while spitting into the corner.

"Damn." Naruto starts. "You really are pissy. What's up with you?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"I have a feeling you haven't been telling anyone else..." Gaara throws in.

"Yeah..." Hidan mutters. He doesn't know why, maybe it's because he is going crazy from withdrawal, or maybe it's his splitting headache, but Hidan actually decides to tell them everything. He starts with having sex with his religion, then moves onto sex with Kakuzu. At this point Naruto yells,"Ha! I knew it!" Hidan glares at him then continues on with the story.

When he's finished both Naruto and Gaara stare at him blankly. After a minute Naruto breaks out in intense laughter. Hidan just groans and throws himself to the ground.

"Am I really that pathetic?" Naruto nods as the last of his chuckles fade away.

Gaara speaks up solemnly, "First off, you are definitely a sex addict."

Hidan looks at him, confused. "A sex addict? I've never thought of myself as that before... But I guess you might be right..."

Naruto nods. "Second... Dude, what the hell? You can't get it up? How is that even possible? You seem so desperate right now you would fuck a goat. So how can you not get hard?"

"I don't know." Hidan states simply.

"You don't want to have sex." Gaara says monotonously.

Hidan stares at him. "No...I definitely do..."

"Yeah Gaara, I think he does." Naruto adds.

Gaara just shakes his head and mutters. "No. If you can't get it up, there is always a phycological reason behind it. You obviously don't find any of the people your trying to have sex with appealing. And you just don't want to do it. You may not realize it, but your body does."

This information sinks into Hidan and he contemplates it silently. He only remembers where he even is when Naruto asks,

"So... now that we helped you with that... You wanna let us go? It's been a month and I'm tired and hungry and smelly and I bet Sasuke is worried about me..."

Hidan smirks for the first time in weeks.

"No. I'm not letting you guys go."

He stands up and walks out of the cell. As he is about to leave the basement he turns back and says, "But I might try and work on that ramen thing."

He winks then slams the basement door, submerging Naruto and Gaara back into darkness.

__________________________________________________

"Hey Hidan," Kakuzu says. "You should tell me what's wrong."

Hidan is sitting next to Kakuzu in their parked car holding his stomach and groaning. The withdrawal is getting worse. He was twitchy and nervous and the ache was becoming almost unbearable.

"I think you already know what's wrong." Hidan growls as he feels a particularly strong stab of longing for release.

"Yeah, you haven't had sex in a month." Kakuzu says. "But I just don't understand why."

Silence follows his statement. Kakuzu sighs then places a hand on Hidan's forehead lightly. Hidan almost passes out at the touch. Kakuzu doesn't notice the strange reaction and just mumbles,

"You have a fever. Maybe you shouldn't have come with me today."

"Huh..." Hidan mutters as he tries to keep his breathing steady.

Kakuzu leans in closer and almost whispers, "Should we go home?"

Hidan feels Kakuzu hot breath through his mask. It feels hot but smells cool, like spearmint gum. Hidan continues trying to regulate his breathing but every time he inhales he just catches Kakuzu's scent. Mint and gunpowder and clean. Kakuzu smells like a doctor but better. The smell just reminds Hidan of Kakuzu's taste. This doesn't help.

"No... s-stop..." Hidan whines. He doesn't even really know what he's saying, he can't concentrate at the moment.

When Kakuzu hears this he gets angry. He grabs Hidan's chin forcefully and tilts his head while saying in a commanding tone, "Stop being a jerk and answer me."

With the last syllable Hidan's body goes red hot and convulses in the space of a half second.

"Aah!" He cries before he blanks out and his head droops onto Kakuzu's shoulder.

Kakuzu stares at him in shock. He has no idea what could have just happened to his partner. After the surprise dissipates he gets nervous and worried. He lifts Hidan's head up to inspect him carefully but the second he does Hidan's eyes shoot open.

"Are you ok?" He asks quickly, before Hidan even gets a chance to get a grip on his surroundings.

Hidan turns wide pink eyes toward him and says quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine." He stops and looks confused for a moment. His confusion then turns to surprise as he sits up straighter and unbuckles his seat belt. "Let's get to work." he mumbles as he opens the door and walks, almost runs, inside the office building they are outside of.

Kakuzu tries to catch him but Hidan outruns him and Kakuzu loses him once he opens the door of the offices.

"Damn." Kakuzu curses and pulls out his cell phone. He dials Hidan's number then puts it to his ear. When Hidan answer his voice sounds rough and dry.

"Where are you?" Kakuzu asks angrily.

"Bathroom. Be right back." Hidan answers curtly then end the call.

__________________________________________________

**Erm... I know, weird place to end this chapter but just forgive me and stuff. I'll try to put up another chapter soon! I love you all!**

**If you love me you'll review... :3**

**KeikoPanda102**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I jizzed in my pants!

Hidan slams the phone shut and runs into the bathroom. He crashes against the wall and slides down it while trying to figure out why he feels so _different. _Only a moment ago he was feeling pain and longing and now he felt light and free, like a huge weight had been taken from him.

He stands up shakily and walks over to the sink. He runs the water and splashes his face to try and cool himself off. For some reason he felt very hot. He stops the water and is about to walk out of the bathroom when he finally realizes something is not right. He looks down and gulps.

_Oh fuck no... _He thinks as he slowly reaches for his pants. He slides a hand into his boxers then feels a strange wetness that was definitely not there before.

"Shit!" he curses as he pulls his hand out and looks at the white liquid sticking to his fingers. "I came and I didn't even notice!"

He stumbles and washes his hand off. He leans against the wall trying to understand how this could have happened.

_Ok so the last thing I remember, Kakuzu was touching me..._ He stops dead in his tracks and his eyes widen. He doesn't even notice when he starts talking out loud, to himself.

"N-no... no way. I came just from him touching me on my forehead? What's wrong with me? I mean, I know I was desperate but no one else even made me hard. But Kakuzu... he made me come without even _doing _anything." He is silent and thoughtful for a moment. He slams his head back against the wall.

"Damn it! I can't ever tell him about this! I need to solve my problem on my own. I'll just find another way... _any _other way."

He stands up straight and sighs. He slides a hand through his hair then finally relaxes enough to feel his body. It's still hot but compared to how he felt only a few minutes ago, he wasn't in pain any longer and he could focus on the things going on around him. Best of all, the ache had lessened. It wasn't gone, but it had lessened a lot.

Hidan straightens his shirt then walks out of the bathroom, only to bump into Kakuzu who was about to walk into the bathroom. He looks up angrily, trying to hide the fact that his heart started pounding fiercely the second he realized who it was. Kakuzu grabs his shoulders firmly and looks him over cautiously.

"Let go bastard!" Hidan growls.

Kakuzu eye's rest on Hidan's as he drops his grip on his shoulders and mumbles, "You were taking too long. I was just coming to make sure you were ok. You freaked me out when you passed out a few minutes ago."

Hidan brushes past Kakuzu and mutters, "I'm fine. You're wasting our damn time. Lets get to work."

Kakuzu sighs. "Just don't let your bad mood ruin our chance with these guys."

"You worry too much Kuzu. You know fooling people is my specialty." Hidan says with a smirk.

"But you haven't been yourself lately and- wait, what did you call me?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Hidan just smiles as they walk through a door into a room filled with people.

"Hey!" A voice call from the other side of the room. Hidan turns and is faced with a surprise.

A man wearing a navy blue mask is walking toward him with a smile on his face. It is the man from the club, the first night Hidan had failed to get it up. Hidan smiles back and walks towards him. Kakuzu follows curiously.

"Kakashi right?" Hidan asks as he shakes hands with the gray haired man.

"Yes but I'm afraid I never got your name." Kakashi answers.

"It's Hidan. Nice to see you again Kakashi."

Kakashi gets a mischievous glint in his eye and leans in close to Hidan, whispering in his ear, "So did you ever find a solution to your problem?"

Hidan grimaces. "No... I'm afraid I'm still..."

Kakuzu clears his throat and Hidan turns around. He motions to his partner and says, "This is my partner, Kakuzu. Kakuzu, Kakashi and I met in the club the other day..."

Kakuzu sneers down at Kakashi. "I see. So then you are one of Hidan's 'friends.' Do you work here?"

Kakashi's eyes narrow. "No... I'm here scouting for funds for Konoha. I work for them."

"Oh! Then I guess we are rivals for funds here today. We came for Amegakure." Hidan says cheerfully. "But if you work for Konoha, what were you doing at Amegakure that night?"

Kakashi leans in once again making Kakuzu glare slightly. He even rest a hand on Hidan's back as he says,

"Well technically... I was a spy."

Hidan smiles. "Sleeping with the enemy? Kinky..."

"Well we never really got around to it if you remember." Kakashi says mockingly.

Hidan rolls his eyes. "Don't remind me."

Kakuzu, who was listening intently, speaks up when he hears this. "Wait, so you two never had sex?"

Hidan gets nervous and glances at Kakashi. He is afraid the man will reveal his problem to Kakuzu who will just make fun of him. Kakashi just smiles and says innocently, "No... I chickened out in the end..."

Hidan relaxes and exhales. A motion that does not go unnoticed by Kakuzu. Then Kakashi motions to three chairs around the large oval table in the middle of the room and says, "Shall we have a seat?"

Hidan and Kakuzu nod then follow Kakashi to their places. Kakashi smiles sneakily as he pulls out a chair for Hidan to sit in. Hidan raises an eyebrow and Kakuzu rolls his eyes. Hidan shrugs to himself and takes the seat next to Kakashi. Kakuzu sits on his other side.

A man walks in the room after a few minutes and tells the first woman sitting at the end of the table to begin her presentation. Hidan starts to faze out and fall asleep. He never pays attention to these stupid business things. Kakuzu is the brains, he's just the pretty face. He doesn't mind it that way, he's good at it.

Suddenly Kakashi leans over to him and says nonchalantly, "This sure is boring isn't it?"

Hidan giggles then mentally smacks himself for giggling. Kakashi snickers at his reaction. He places his head in his hand and leans on the table while staring at Hidan happily. Kakuzu watches them from the corner of his eye warily.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Kakashi says quietly.

Hidan raises an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know more about me?"

"I kinda like you. I think it's a shame we didn't get farther than we did..."

Hidan feels a blush rise in his cheeks. Kakuzu notices this and thinks, _Is he actually blushing.? Never thought I'd see the day..._

Hidan sighs and realizes Kakashi is just trying to guilt him into something. He does feel kind of bad about that night. He may not have been hard but Kakashi was, and he had left him all alone without any release. Hidan sighs again then turns to Kakashi with his seductive smile.

"Shall I repay you for that night?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and Kakuzu also finds himself getting curious and cautious. Hidan slides a hand under the table to Kakashi's leg. Kakashi stiffens at first but then he relaxes and smiles widely, whispering, "Go ahead..."

Hidan responds by moving his hand up towards Kakashi's quickly hardening manhood. He rubs the bulge outside of his soft silk pants for a moment then as slowly and quietly as he can unzips them. He feels Kakashi's member through thin boxers now. He rubs more fiercely and Kakashi lets a low moan slip through his lips. Hidan smirks as Kakashi bites lip to stop from making more sounds. He reaches into the boxers and wraps one hand around Kakashi. He quickens his pace and strengthens his grip. Kakashi clenches his fists.

After a minute or two Hidan gets an idea. He uses his unoccupied hand to knock a pencil off the table and on to the ground. Without removing his hand from Kakashi he starts to bend down to 'pick up' the pencil. Before he can even put his head under the table, he feels a strong hand on his shoulder and he looks up.

Kakuzu's eyes are blazing as he commands quietly, "Don't even think about it."

Hidan is surprised for a moment but then he scowls and sits back in his chair. He continues to stroke Kakashi until he comes over Hidan's hand.

"Go clean yourself off." Kakuzu says disdainfully to Hidan.

Hidan stands up and tries to remain calm as he walks out of the room unnoticed by all except for Kakashi and Kakuzu.

He makes his way to the bathroom and once again flies against the wall, this time in anger. He is furious with Kakuzu. He ruins everything. He always acts like he's so much better than Hidan, he always restricts what Hidan can and can't do, he is mean and rude and everything Hidan hates. But for some reason, Hidan can't stop thinking about his touch.

It was gentle and firm at the same time. Soft and crisp. Like something sweet and sour, like a sour gummy worm. Coincidentally, sour gummy worms were Hidan's favorite candy.

All these thoughts just same Hidan angry at himself. He washes his hand while nice elevator music plays in the back round then goes back to the room. Kakashi gives him a confused look and Hidan just smiles back. He then lays down on the table and puts his face in his arms. He glares silently at nothing until it is his and Kakuzu's turn to make their argument. He sucks up his anger and unrest and walks to the front of the room along with Kakuzu. Kakuzu sets up a display then begins explaining why Amegakure should get the money instead of any of the other groups asking for it.

Hidan wasn't listening. His job was to distract everyone else and practically seduce the man in charge. Hidan was good at his job. He loosened his tie and made all of his movements manufactured and overly graceful. It worked. Every time the man in charge started asking a question he glanced at Hidan and got flustered. Kakuzu smirks, this plan always works. At the end of their presentation Hidan throws in a wink just for good measure then follows Kakuzu to their seats.

Hidan goes back to being depressed and angry while the others make their presentations. He ends up falling asleep.

Hidan's dream consists almost entirely of an endless barrage of really big, hard erections. When Kakuzu wakes him up at the end and asks him why he was tossing and turning while he was asleep. He finds blood rise to his face for the second time that day.

Before they leave the building Kakashi catches up to them and stops Hidan. He smiles kindly and says,

"I hope I see you around..."

"Sure." Hidan murmurs, not really paying attention.

They walk to the car and Kakuzu feels very smug as they drive back to headquarters. Hidan feels his ache starting to sink back in. He had had release that day, technically, but it wasn't anything compared to really good sex. At least his headache hadn't come back yet.

They suddenly go over a bump in the road and Hidan is jolted out of his seat because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. His head slams into the window and he curses. Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

"If you don't put your seatbelt on your gonna die one of these days." he warns.

Hidan just ignores him as his headache slowly starts to sink back into his brain. It felt like it was spreading over his entire body this time. The ache combines with the pain in his head, was making his whole being feel sliced and pierced with an unnameable touch. Hidan hated it. He was going to bed first thing when they got home.

When the two walk into the headquarters Pain yells at them, "Nice job guys. We just got a call from the company. They said yes to funding us. I should send you two on every scouting mission."

Hidan just grunts and moves to his room. Deidara yells at him, "Wait Hidan, un! Come have a celebratory drink with us at least, yeah!"

"Not tonight guys..." Hidan says as he moves tiredly to his room.

Kakuzu watches him curiously.

"Hidan what happened? You were doing better a little while ago? I thought you had gotten over your depression..."

"Well you thought wrong!" Hidan spits back then slams his door leaving everyone else sighing in a bored tone.

__________________________________________________

**Poor Hidan. Even after all that he's kinda back to where he started. Aching from being backed up and without a clue what to do about it. He sure is being stubborn huh? I'm sure he'll get over it... ^_^**

**Please review! This chapter took me a long time to complete!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What hurts the most

"Hold on. Let's get this straight... You love sex. Your religion is actually based around sex and you are good at sex. Do I have that right so far?"

"Yeah..." Hidan mutters, answering the loud blondes question.

Naruto continues. "But even though you are so obsessed with sex... you can't get it up to even have sex, right?"

"Right."

"Like, you don't get hard. Ever? No morning wood, no random hardness. Like when you have to pee really bad! You just can't get an erection?"

"Well... I- I actually do get them sometimes but... They are rare and they go away fast and..." Hidan's voice trails off and he stares blankly off into the corner.

Naruto and Gaara both raise an eyebrow and glance at each other.

"It seems as if there is something you aren't telling us about this story..." Gaara muses.

Hidan looks nervous for a moment then sighs. "Fine. I have a theory about maybe, possibly why I can't get it up. But it's really fucking embarrassing so don't tell anyone!" Hidan starts. He glances around then continues,

"I told you about fucking Kakuzu right?"

Naruto and Gaara nod.

"Well... this," Hidan points to his groin. "...happened right after... that... happened..."

Naruto's eyes widen then he smiles.

"Okay. Now it all makes sense. It's weird, but it makes sense. See, you take sex so seriously, that when you had such a mind-blowing experience with your partner, nothing else could ever live up to it, so you just don't bother trying. Well, your body doesn't try anyways."

"Let me guess... you get hard when you think of him?" Gaara tosses in.

Hidan hangs his head and mumbles incoherently, "Maybe..."

"So tell him. It's no big deal. You'll get your sex and you'll stop being such an ass. Well, in theory."

"It's not that easy! If I EVER tell Kakuzu about any of this he'll just laugh. He's a bitch like that... Plus, we kinda promised our having sex wouldn't effect our work relationship..."

"It doesn't have to. What, was it only a one time thing?" Naruto asks curiously.

"We never really said it was a one time thing exactly... But that is besides the point! I can't tell him! Don't even bother trying to convince me to!" Hidan yells.

"Alright, alright. Stop yelling at us we are just trying to help. And I don't even know why since you obviously aren't going to let us go anytime soon..."

Hidan grips his head. The headache seems to lessen when he talks about his problem but it still hurt. He was tired of it but he had convinced himself that he was just going to wait it out. he wasn't going to have sex until he finds someone _better _than Kakuzu.

The weird thing is, Hidan kind of thought he was going crazy. He couldn't understand why, of all the people he had fucked, _Kakuzu _had to be the one to do this to him. It wasn't even like Kakuzu was the best looking person he fucked. He tried telling himself that maybe it was just because Kakuzu had taken his 'virginity.' The more he thought about it though, the more nervous and angry he got. He didn't want this and it was all Kakuzu's fault!

"Guys... this is seriously becoming a problem. I- I've been having... dreams..." Hidan mutters.

"What kind of dreams?" Naruto asks even though he really isn't all that curious anymore. He was really starting to miss his Sasuke and could care less about Hidan's problems.

"Well... One thing I remember is... Kakuzu had a really nice dick. And so I keep seeing it in my dreams. And then I think about it every time I see Kakuzu! I think he's gonna notice something soon."

Suddenly Naruto gets struck by an idea. He smiles then looks thoughtful and intense as he starts,

"Ok, just bare with me now... _maybe, _just _maybe, _this is more than just sexual feelings..."

"What else is there?" Hidan asks, genuinely curious.

"Well, I've always felt like, what me and Sasuke have, like it was destined to be us, together. Like nothing ever could be unless I had him. And I could never be with anyone else because he was the only one. Because I lo-"

"NO!" Hidan shouts and stands up to his full height. "Don't say that word!"

Naruto's eyes widen an he shrinks back from Hidan uproar.

"What word...? Lov-"

"STOP!" Hidan says, even louder this time. "That word is a sin in my religion! Don't even think it around me or I really will have to kill you! I don't give a damn what Leader-sama says!"

He stomps upstairs, leaving Naruto and Gaara in shocked silence at his announcement.

__________________________________________________

When Hidan gets upstairs he smells sex in the air. No one in is the living room and he can hear moans coming from the other rooms. His anger flares up enough so he yells to no one who is paying attention,

"Why is it always sex, sex, sex in this Jashin damn house!?"

"Maybe it's all the horny people." A voice says from behind Hidan which makes him turn around. He instantly regrets it because he comes face to face with Kakuzu.

"Funny, you used to be the sex freak one... and now you're complaining."

Hidan just glares. Kakuzu lets the smirk fall from his face as he asks,

"I noticed you've been going down to see the prisoners a lot lately. Why is that?"

"Non of your fucking bees-wax!" Hidan growls back.

"Not like I cared anyways..." Kakuzu hums as he retreats to his room leaving Hidan to sulk.

He has no idea what to do now. He decides to do the thing he knows best, go to the club. Not like he was really optimistic for finding anyone but he supposed it was better than doing nothing.

Now when he walks into Amegakure, no one comes to greet him. In fact, it was almost as if everyone were avoiding him. Of course this just pisses Hidan off more. He figures this means the news of his defect has spread though the club. Besides being embarrassing, its just plain bad for business.

Hidan walks over to the bar and the main bartender who has known Hidan for years instantly puts a drink in front of him. Hidan downs it in an instant and the bartender sighs.

"Still nothing huh, babe?" he asks.

Hidan just nods and gulps down another sip.

"Want some advice?" he asks.

Hidan looks up at the bartender. He is a shortish man with bright pink hair and a crisp smile. He has light blue eyes that are almost white. He is also _very _gay. Hidan remembers him especially because he was the first guy he ever fucked. The memory makes Hidan feel a little better. Back when he still had a functioning dick the bartender had begged him to fuck him. Hidan had taken some convincing, he never thought he would have sex with a guy before that night. But then he realizes how cute he actually was and he caved. It turned out to be a real eye opening experience.

"Mira!" Hidan says loudly while pointing at the surprised youth. He remembered the bartenders name suddenly.

Mira smiles and refills Hidan's glass. "Hi babe."

Hidan laughs then scowls. "So you know too, huh?"

Mira gives him a pitying glance. "I just hear the word around town. Perks of being a bartender, great gossip. So it's really that bad then, babe?"

"You could say that." Hidan grumbles.

"Sorry... I'm sure it sucks more for you, because of your religion and everything..."

"Don't remind me! I'm letting Jashin-same down big time!"

"Hey babe, can I tell you something I've wanting to tell you for while?"

Hidan looks up, surprised and says, "Sure."

Mira smiles. "Now, don't be offended babe! It was just, you remember when we did it?"

Hidan nods without taking his eyes off Mira. The bartender continues.

"Well, didn't you feel like something just wasn't... right?"

Hidan's face goes from perplexed to shocked. Mira looks nervous as he stutters,

"Not _bad_ but... you know? Just not quite right. Never mind... Just ignore my stupid thoughts. I doubt they would help anyways." He starts to walk away then he turns back and looks kindly and thoughtfully at Hidan again.

"One more thing babe... I always thought you had a more _uke _aura about you, know what I mean? Whatever, just think about it..."

He leaves Hidan in a state of confusion and thoughtfulness he rarely shows. After a little while Hidan just shakes his head and motions a different bartender to give him a refill.

He had been trying to think about his problem but the ache had come back and alcohol was really the only thing that made it go away, even just a little. it made him numb and Hidan was definitely one of those people who like to avoid their problems rather than face them.

__________________________________________________

Pain looks up at the clock.

_3:00_

He sighs and stands up. He walks to Kakuzu rooms and knocks on the door. After a minute it opens and kakuzu gives him a questioning look.

"It's your turn." Pain says as he tosses car keys at Kakuzu. Kakuzu catches them as he rolls his eyes.

"Fine fine. I'm going."

He drives the short distance to Amegakure then goes inside the almost empty club. He instantly spots Hidan passed out on the bar. He walks over to him and sees a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth and falling onto the counter.

He doesn't even bother waking the Jashinist up, he just throws him over his shoulder and walks out the door. Once they reach the car he opens the door and throws Hidan in the backseat. When he hears him whimper as he lands Kakuzu feels kind of bad. He closes the door softly then goes around to the drivers side.

While driving down the road Kakuzu finds himself constantly glancing to the backseat where his partner is sleeping soundly. He takes a deep breath then growls,

"Hidan... why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" He doesn't expect Hidan to hear him and is surprised when the presumably sleeping man in the back speaks up.

"I can't have sex..." Hidan mumbles, still half asleep. His eyes aren't even open when Kakuzu stares at him in shock. Kakuzu quickly calms himself and realizes that Hidan probably won't even remember this conversation in the morning. He gets curious.

"But why not?" He asks, wondering if his idea will even work.

"Bad cock..." Hidan murmurs, shifting in his sleep.

"Huh?" Kakuzu asks.

"Can't... hard... stupid Kuzu..." Hidan mumbles.

"Hey!" Kakuzu exclaims when he hears the last part. He even reaches back and smacks Hidan on his head. This makes Hidan open his eyes lazily and sit up.

He looks around sleepily then ribs his eyes in a very adorable way that makes Kakuzu think some very dirty thoughts. He turns and glances at Kakuzu then smiles a drunken smiles and sits up straighter.

"Kuzu! What are y-you doin' ere?"

"I went to get your drunken ass and take you home. Look, here we are." He parks the car then gets out. He goes around to Hidan door and opens it. The second he does Hidan flies out and wraps himself around a surprised Kakuzu. They fall to the ground with Hidan laying on top of Kakuzu.

"Hidan, what the hell?" he asks wearily.

He expects Hidan to look up at him with a dumb smile on his face but Hidan just remains still, with his arms around Kakuzu's neck. After a minute of silence Hidan finally mutters,

"Kakuzu... it hurts..."

Now Kakuzu is even more confused. He stays still as he asks, "What hurts?"

Hidan doesn't answer right away. He stays still and silent until Kakuzu gets nervous that he fell asleep again and he lifts him up by his shoulders so he can look at him. He sees tears running down Hidan's face. Hidan gulps then turns away, trying to hide his shame. Men don't cry, even when they are drunk. At least that's what Hidan thought.

"Hidan! Hidan are you ok? What hurts!? Tell me now, I can help, remember." Kakuzu asks desperately, shaking Hidan roughly.

"All over. I hurt everywhere! But you can't help, Kakuzu. It's your fault I hurt..." Hidan chokes out.

Kakuzu's eyes widen and he just stares at Hidan for a moment.

"My fault...? Wha- what did I do-" he is cut off by Hidan pressing his lips to his own. When Hidan breaks away from the kiss he is much more out of breath than he should be. He pants heavily before fisting his hands into Kakuzu's shirt and moaning.

"Kuzu t-touch me! I need y-you t-to make the hurting go away..."

Kakuzu just stares at the younger man on top of him. He then lays back and sighs.

"Your drunk." he mutters.

"So?" Hidan asks as he twitches nervously.

"You don't actually want this, it's the alcohol talking..." he pushes Hidan off of him then picks up the confused Jashinist. He carries him into the house and sets him down in front of his room. He pushes Hidan toward the door and says tiredly,

"You need sleep. Go to bed."

Hidan lets his head fall but opens his door silently. Kakuzu is about to walk away when he hears a small,

"Ok Kakuzu. I get it... You don't want me. Night." And he slams his door.

Kakuzu stares at the closed door, absolutely perplexed. After a minute he shakes his head, tired of being confused, and walks back to his room alone.

__________________________________________________

**I finished this chapter way faster than usual. It just flowed, you know? I actually wrote this chapter the day after I posted chapter 10. It was a saturday, I had nothing better to do. Sad, isn't it? XD oh well, at least the chapter's good! it is good, isn't it?**

**Review! if you don't I might have a panic attack and delete the entire story! aaaahhh!!!! XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hair of the dog

Hidan wakes up with the usual throbbing pain in his head. _Hangover... _he growls to himself. He stands up and holds his head as he walks out of his room and into the kitchen. With every step he feels the ache intensify. He is reaching for the coffee but then he stops and sighs. He goes over to the fridge and opens it. The cool air hits his face and makes him think a little bit clearer.

"Damn it! Don't we have anything stronger than beer?"

Kisame looks up then exchanges a sad glance with Itachi and Deidara.

"Second cabinet on the left, behind the cheetos." he says tiredly.

"Nice." Hidan says as he grabs the bottle. He doesn't even bother getting a glass, he just down a huge gulp.

"Erm, Hidan, un?" Deidara says shyly. "It's t-ten thirty in the morning..."

Hidan just shoots a glare at him and walks out of the room. Only about 2 seconds later, Kakuzu walks in looking more tired than usual.

"Hey Kakuzu," Sasori starts. "You went to go get Hidan last night didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Kakuzu says sleepily.

"Did he seem, different or anything? Because he seems worse today." Sasori says suspiciously.

Kakuzu takes a moment deciding whether he should tell the others or keep the information he received the night before to himself. In the end he decides that Hidan's problem is apparently between him and Hidan and that they will work it out without any help.

"No, he was just drunk and passed out like usual." He answers then walks toward Hidan's room. The others watch him curiously until he turns the corner.

Kakuzu knocks on Hidan's door and hears a groan followed by, "Go the fuck away!"

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asks.

"I'm praying." he answers without a hint of cynicism.

"For what?" Kakuzu asks.

"What do you think?" Hidan growls. Kakuzu is silent for moment and then,

"Hidan, can I come in?"

"No!" he pauses and Kakuzu is about to walk away but then he hears a quieter, "Wait! ...why?"

Kakuzu stops and rests his head on the door while asking, "Why... do I want to come in?"

"Yeah..." Is the only answer he gets.

"Because I need to tell you something." Kakuzu says back firmly.

"Then tell me from out there."

Kakuzu sighs. "No, I'm coming in."

He opens the door slowly and walks into the dark room. There were no lights on and the window was covered with a thick blanket. It felt really dry in the room and smelled like candles though non were lit. Kakuzu can see an outline of Hidan laying on his bed. One arm is drooped over the side and in it there is a large, almost empty bottle. Kakuzu closes the door behind him then waits for his eyes to adjust to the very little amount of light left in the room. Once they do he walks over to Hidan's bed and sits down on it.

"What, no yelling at me to get out?" he asks jokingly.

"Hurts to much to yell." Hidan says simply.

"So you were telling the truth last night? You really are hurting, huh?" Kakuzu asks.

"Last night?" Hidan says confusedly. Then he sighs as he understands. "I don't remember last night Kakuzu, you should have realized that. What, did you pick me up? Did I say something weird? Just ignore it, it doesn't mean anything."

"Your lying." Kakuzu tells him.

"How the fuck do you know? Jerk!" he throws in for good measure.

"Last night you told me that your body hurt." Kakuzu starts. He doesn't notice the way Hidan's heart starts beating faster. "And then you told me that it was my fault."

Hidan rolls over so his back is facing Kakuzu as he mumbles, "Like I said, just forget it. Didn't mean nothin'..."

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yells. "Why did you chose now to close your giant mouth? You always talk so big about everything but now your pushing everything down and away. Just tell me what I did at least! I think I deserve to know that much!"

"Go away!" Hidan moans.

"I won't! Hidan... last night you kissed me. Does all of this have anything to do with the fact that we had sex?"

There is silence and then, "...yes..." Hidan murmurs it so quietly that Kakuzu almost misses it.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Kakuzu asks as he rests a hand on Hidan's arm.

Hidan closes his eyes. He is tired. Tired of the ache. Tired of the pretending. Tired of being angry and depressed and antisocial. He just wanted it to end. He wanted to feel better. Most of all, he _needed _to not feel so tired of everything anymore.

"Apparently... my body doesn't want to listen to me..." Hidan starts.

"I have no idea what that means." Kakuzu states.

"Just shut up and let me talk!" Hidan says as he turns around but stays curled up, laying down. "Gaara said that my brain might just be smarter than me. I might think I want to have sex but I actually don't."

Kakuzu looks confused then Hidan sighs.

"Yeah... I didn't get it either. What it means is that my not wanting to have sex shows in the fact that... I can't get... an erection." He says the last word in a retching tone, like it actually pained him just to admit it to his partner.

"How is that my f-" Kakuzu stops himself then thinks about it for a moment. Hidan can't see his smirk as he speaks up again.

"Okay, this can mean one of two things. One: the sex with me was so bad, your body gave up hope and doesn't even want to do it anymore." His smirk widens. "Two: the sex was so good, your body can't find anything better so why try?"

Hidan gulps. "D-definitely the first one!" he shouts.

"Liar..." Kakuzu says before sliding his body on top of Hidan's. He grabs Hidan's wrists and holds them down onto the bed. He places his pelvis on top of Hidan's and straddles him playfully. When Kakuzu gently grinds his hips down Hidan lets a gasp escape his lips.

"How can I help?" Kakuzu whispers while ghosting his lips over Hidan's.

"N-no." Hidan moans. "It'll mess up our w-work thing. Besides, I need to get over this by myself!"

"Well you're not doing a very good job. Your just drinking yourself into a stupor. I don't care about our work relationship either. Let me ease the hurt Hidan..."

Kakuzu is about to completely ravage Hidan and ease every tiny bit of hurt from him but a second later Itachi busts down the door. He ignores the scene on the bed as he yells,

"We're being attacked! You guys might want to help or Leader-sama will have your heads!"

Kakuzu and Hidan lock eyes then they both smile as Hidan says, "I suppose this can wait until after we kick some ass."

__________________________________________________

**W00t! they was bout to get it on! What, you thought i'd just give it to you so easily? Naw! I make you wait for the lemony goodness! **

***Evil laughter begins~ yada, yada, yada...***

**Review or face the smite of the evil lunch god! I'm serious about this! I don't joke about the lunch god!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Happy

Hidan cocks his gun(HA HA HA HA!). He runs out of his room, now ignoring his headache. The ache of not having sex was being replaced with the possible thrill of putting a bullet through someone's heart. Hidan was a freak like that.

Hidan can hear a lot of commotion in the rest of the house but before running to join the fight he rushes into Kakuzu's room where he finds him grabbing his own weapons. They lock eyes then Hidan smirks.

"Don't you dare die!" He says threateningly. He is about to walk out of the room but Kakuzu grabs his arm and turns him around roughly. He holds the back of Hidan's head in his hand as he forces his lip onto the slightly open mouth of his partner. Hidan closes his eyes as he deepens the kiss for a moment. When Kakuzu pulls away his bright green eyes bore into Hidan as he growls,

"If you die I'll kill you."

Hidan is surprised for a moment but then his smirk returns and pushes away from Kakuzu as he yells, "Deal!"

Hidan runs off and Kakuzu hears him howl while shooting off rounds at the intruders. Kakuzu smiles and soon follows after him.

When he enters the living room of Akatsuki headquarters Kakuzu finds it devastated and sees the couch on fire and bullet holes through every wall. He curses, simply thinking about how much money it will cost to repair.

He then starts seeing people fighting all throughout the building. His eyes find Hidan who has a wide and exhilarated smile on his face. He is wrestling some poor soul to the ground then mercilessly shooting him in the chest. His smile widens and Kakuzu cant help but smile as well. He thinks that there was probably never a time when Hidan was happier than when he was causing someone pain. Then he thinks back to when they had sex and he smiles again, he loved Hidan's faces when he was feeling good.

Suddenly someone charges at Kakuzu but he just aims the flamethrower at them and fires it up lazily. He glances around again and sees a few groups fighting more intensely. Sasori and Deidara are back to back and facing weak looking opponents. Zetsu was sneakily taking out a few of the others. Now Kakuzu notices the attacking group are all from Konohagakure. He looks toward the basement and sees Leader-sama standing in front of it trying to look inconspicuous.

_So they're here for them then..._ he thinks then spots who he knows is probably leading the raid on their headquarters.

Two dark haired individuals are glaring at each other. Well, the shorter one is glaring angrily, the taller one looks almost uncaring. Kisame is standing behind Itachi waiting for one of the two Uchiha brothers to make a move. Finally Sasuke demands,

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Itachi smirks.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he rushes towards Itachi. He pushes him up against the wall and chokes him with one arm while placing his face inches from his brothers.

"Naruto. Where is he? If he is hurt, I swear I will-"

Itachi smiles sadly and leans forward to whisper something in his younger brothers ear. Sasuke's eyes go wide then he seems like he lessens his hold on Itachi. He then puts an even angrier look on his face and tosses Itachi away from the wall. Kisame catches the older Uchiha as Sasuke glances around nervously. Kakuzu narrows his eyes, wondering what Itachi could have said to Sasuke.

Suddenly a boy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes yells Sasuke's name. Sasuke turns around as the other boy says,

"I think they're in the basement!" When Sasuke hears this he gets a very relieved expression on his face then scowls and moves toward the door. Pain sees him and takes a protective stance.

"Lee!" Sasuke yells. "They're in the basement! I need to get in!"

A green blur zooms past Kakuzu suddenly and tackles Leader-sama to the ground. Sasuke smirks and flings the basement door open. The boy who attacked Pain suddenly gets to his feet with a dazed expression on his face. He smiles triumphantly and clasps Sasuke shoulder while saying, "I'm coming too!"

"Damn..." Kakuzu curses as the two boys head down the stairs. He is about to follow him but is suddenly attacked by the silver haired masked man that had been hitting on Hidan at the meeting. The man raises an eyebrow when he realizes who he is fighting.

"Well isn't this an interesting development..." he says flatly.

Kakuzu ignores him and concentrates on blocking his attacks. Unfortunately, Kakashi was a very good fighter and Kakuzu was evenly, if not over matched. He gets completely caught up in the battle and begins forgetting about stopping Sasuke and the green clad boy.

In the basement...

__________________________________________________

The second he hears a commotion of footsteps coming down into the basement Naruto looks up. When he sees pale skin and dark hair and eyes he almost cries. He struggles against his restraints as he yells,

"Sasuke!"

His dark prince smiles comfortingly in return and quickly shoots the lock of the cell then kicks it in. He rushes forward and locks his lips instantly onto his little foxes. Sasuke grabs a handful of dirty blond locks forcefully. He feels warm tears on his cheek and reaches up to wipe them away. His fingers traces along the whiskers he loves so much and he places another gentle kiss upon his lovers lips. Blue eyes look up softly and Naruto says jokingly, "What took you so long?"

Sasuke can only close his eyes and whisper back, "I'm so sorry..."

Naruto smiles widely and says, "It's ok! You're here now aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Sasuke replies, "And those bastards are gonna pay!"

Naruto pouts. "Some of them weren't so bad. I- I kinda think your brother isn't actually a bad person..."

Sasuke's eyes glaze over for a moment then he straightens up and starts to unlock the restraints around Naruto's arms and legs as he says, "We just have to get out of here for now..."

Suddenly they hear a loud gasp from the cell next to theirs. They both turn to look and see Gaara reaching a sneaky hand down into Lee's bright green pants. Lee has a raging blush across his face and Gaara is planting small kisses along the boys neck and now exposed chest. Both Naruto and Sasuke raise an eyebrow. Naruto decides to interrupt them.

"Guys! Now is NOT the time!"

They both look over and Lee's blush deepens while Gaara's face remains blank. He shrugs and removes a hand from Lee's pants making the boy mewl. He nips at his bottom lip and murmurs lowly, "We'll do it later..."

Lee turns away and hurriedly zips up his pants. Both Sasuke and Gaara nod before grabbing their uke's and rushing out of the basement. They fly past everyone who is still fighting in the living room and rest of the hideout. The boy with the long hair and blank eyes is the only one who notices them leave. He whistles and gets all of his comrades attention.

"The mission is complete! Let's go!"

Suddenly there is a mad rush toward the door and after only a minute the Akatsuki members are left standing, surprised in the middle of attacking no one. The silence is broken by Pain cursing loudly,

"Damn! They got them didn't they?"

Hidan looks up from the ground he is laying on happily and says, "Got who? Why did they even attack us?"

"To steal the hostages back." Kakuzu mutters.

"And did they do it, un?" Deidara asks nervously.

"Yeah... yeah they did..." Konan says dejectedly.

They all turn to stare at Pain nervously, waiting for him to explode. He just stands there for a moment then walks out of the living room and back into his room alone.

Kakuzu sighs. "Is anyone hurt badly?"

"I might be." Sasori says lamely. He lifts up his shirt and he has a bullet hole in the side of his stomach. Deidara gasps. Kakuzu instantly rushes forward and stops the bleeding. He quickly removes the bullet while Sasori says,

"Some bitch with pink hair got me."

"Oh ya! I got punched by her! She had a mean ass right hook." Hidan says while massaging his cheek. Kakuzu rolls his eyes as he finishes up on Sasori's wound. When he is putting on the last of the bandages Hidan, who had been watching the whole time, says thoughtfully,

"Hey Kakuzu, do you ever feel immortal?"

Kakuzu glances at him amusedly. "No." Is his only answer.

Hidan scowls. "Aw come on Kuzu! I was just asking-"

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu says as he stands up and stares at Hidan hungrily. He grabs his partners arm and drags him out of the room while Deidara enters it, giving them both a funny look. He pushes Hidan up against the wall and is about to kiss him but first asks, "Weren't we about to do something?"

Hidan frowns. He pushes Kakuzu off of him and starts to walk away as he says, "I don't need it anymore..."

He leaves Kakuzu gaping after him.

__________________________________________________

**Hey! Look, I actually got around to writing this! Aren't you all glad? If so, then...**

**REVIEW!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Trouble

Hidan was feeling good. Very, very good. In fact, he was pretty darn sure nothing in the world could possibly bring him down at this particular moment.

He had just had one of the best blood baths of his life. He'd killed tons, and mercilessly at that. His gun was out of ammo, he was covered in blood, and his smile was stretching from ear to ear.

Besides the fact that he had gotten out of having to have sex with Kakuzu again. Only a few hours ago, he was so desperate that his will had finally collapsed and he was about to break the promise he made to himself to not break the promise he and his partner had made not to screw up their relationship.

Hidan had needed a release, and with the battle, he had gotten one. Of course now Hidan should be worrying about what he will do next time but Hidan never really thought that far ahead. Hidan even felt good because of the bemused face Kakuzu had shown him when he had refused him sex only moments ago. It made him feel... in control. And he did like to feel in control. Then again, there was a part of him that really, _really _enjoyed the feeling of being controlledby someone else. But he just pushed that part of him to the back of his mind and decided to focus on the stuff that really mattered to him. Like... religion.

Just because he couldn't do the main thing he was required to do for his Lord Jashin, didn't mean he was going to give up on the religion as a whole. He would just work around his little problem. He decided he would go and do the thing that was second in importance under sex in Jashinism; gambling.

And he knew the perfect place to go and win a ton of easy cash. He just hoped the old bat wasn't holding a grudge because of all her people him and his teammates had recently murdered. Technically, she couldn't gold a grudge, since they had attacked them first! He chose to try his luck. If he made it into Kononhagakure, it would prove he would have good luck all night long. And that was a chance he was willing to take.

"I'm going to Konohagakure! Anybody wanna come with?" Hidan yells into the wreckage that was the Akatsuki hideout.

Wide blue eyes filled with surprise and bored black eyes look back at him. Kakuzu doesn't even bother to look up from his calculations.

"What's wrong with you, un!?" Deidara yells. "We were just attacked and all of us are beat up. The headquarters are destroyed thanks to those stupid Kononha. Not to mention Danna is hurt, yeah! And you want to go and hang out with the people who did all this?" He is breathing deeply as he finishes yelling, "Well have a nice time all alone, un!"

Itachi turns away solemnly. Hidan just shrugs and walks toward the door. As he is about to grasp the handle a boot hits his head. Hard.

He turns around while cursing and glaring at the panting blond with narrowed eyes.

"You're still going to go after all that!?" Deidara yells.

Hidan raises an eyebrow at the blond facing him angrily.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks and places a hand on his hip.

"You are so selfish, un! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! Just go die, I don't really think anyone would miss you yeah!" Deidara screams then stomps away and slams his and Sasori's bedroom door.

Kakuzu finally glances up from his papers to see Hidan's reaction. Hidan's face is surprised for a moment but then it slowly spreads into a wide, unashamed smile. Kakuzu's eyes narrow. He watches Hidan turn and walk out the door without a word.

Once outside, Hidan begins walking toward Konohagakure while thinking about what his fellow teammate just said to him.

_Selfish? _He muses to himself. _Ha ha! That's so true! I really do only care about myself. And I mean, why should I care about anyone but me? Who else matters? I'm the only one who's important... _

He stops walking for a moment and scowls. _If that's true then... I think I been actin' a little weird lately. Out of character... _

He thinks about the subject he had been trying to avoid for as long as it had come up. Why he acted different about anything that had to do with Kakuzu. It unsettled him.

_I've been doing things differently even since we fucked. It's like i've been tip-toeing around him, trying not to upset the balance. And... _his eyes widen. _I've been thinking about him... more than even myself! _

He sits down on a bench nearby.

_But that doesn't make sense. And it doesn't fit my character at all! I don't give a damn about anyone but myself! Isn't that what Deidara said? And he was right! Wasn't he? I don't even know anymore... _

_"_What the hell!?" He yells. "If I only care about myself, then I should have been saying, 'screw Kakuzu, I want to have sex, so I'm just gonna do it, who cares if it's awkward for him if I want it!' But, now i've only been doing what I think he wants..."

Hidan is silent for a moment then he stands up and clenches his fists.

"That's fucking bullshit! I get the short end of the damn stick when I start fucking caring about people besides myself! Well I'm done! It's back to 100% Hidan time now!" He turns back toward Akatsuki headquarters and stares. "And I'm gonna start by getting fucked in the ass by my good for nothing parter!"

He smiles and practically runs down the street while letting the feeling of realization sink into his skin.

_I'm _finally _gonna have sex! Oh Jashin, please let this go perfectly! If anything bad happens I'm gonna pop a cap in somebody's ass!_

__________________________________________________

**woohoooooo! I **_**finally **_**dragged myself away from... **

**.net/manga_scans/yaoi/**

**which is a website I would strongly advise anyone who loves yaoi to go to. now. XD anyways!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I don't know when I'll update and I don't want to lie ad say it'll be soon so.... just be on the lookout ok! and know that more reviews usually makes me want to write more! *wink wink***

**KeikoPanda102**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Your biggest fan

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouts loudly as he enters his partners room. "Fuck me now!"

Said partner looks up from examining a new shipment of drugs he'd gotten that morning to give Hidan a confused look. Even though in truth Kakuzu wasn't all that confused. He was just angry and wanted to mess with Hidan just like Hidan had messed with him earlier.

"Now you want me to fuck you?" Kakuzu starts. "What about earlier? Was I just not good enough before?"

"Before..." Hidan says softly. "...I cared about your feelings. Now I don't."

Now Kakuzu actually is confused. "How do you figure?"

Hidan shakes his head. "Doesn't matter no more. Fuck me!" The last words have a teeny tiny bit of a begging tone that perks Kakuzu up nicely.

"You sure stay focussed on the point." He says while going back to the illegal materials in front of him.

"Yeah... Hey! What are you doing!? Didn't I tell you to fuck me!?" Hidan yells when he sees Kakuzu ignoring him.

"Yeah... not a big fan of people ordering me around." Kakuzu answers then smiles at the thought of how much money he's going to get for all the stuff in front of him.

"Don't ignore me dammit!"

"If you're not here to buy then just leave." Kakuzu tells him.

Hidan looks at the table then sighs. "I don't have any money."

Kakuzu chuckles. "Wow. You've really been letting down your 'Jashin-sama' a lot lately. No sex and you don't have any money to buy alcohol or drugs. Plus you've never been a big gambler."

Hidan's anger flares up. He hates it when anyone disses his religion and he heard the sarcastic tone in Kakuzu's voice when he said his lords name.

"Shut up asshole! I was just on my way to Konohagakure but-" Hidan shuts up before he confesses to the enlightenment about why he wanted to have sex with Kakuzu at that moment.

"What?" Kakuzu asks. "You forget where you were going? Typical..."

Hidan glares then watches as Kakuzu stands up and moves over to look at something on a shelf. Hidan sighs then glances down at the table covered in drugs again. He notices one in particular that he had never seen before. It was small and oval shaped. Looked like a normal pill. Half of it was red, the other half was white.

"Hey Kakuzu? What's this one?" He asks as he points to it.

Kakuzu turns around and sees what Hidan is pointing. He turns away again as he answers.

"Doesn't matter. You can't afford it."

Hidan scowls. "So? You suck! Just tell me what it does!"

"It's an aphrodisiac." Kakuzu answers tiredly.

"Oh." Hidan says mutedly. "Like ecstasy?"

"No." Kakuzu laughs. "This is better."

Hidan continues to stare at the little pill in silence. Kakuzu notices the peculiar silence and becomes nervous. He turns around to find Hidan still staring at the drug. An idea is sparked in his head. He moves over to the couch where Hidan is sitting and leans toward his ear. He whispers,

"I can maybe give you a sample if you would be willing to be a ginueapig. See, this drug is _very _new, and hasn't really been tested properly. What do you say?"

Hidan shivers slightly but then just smiles and says, "Hell yeah! Free drugs? Who would pass up that kinda deal!"

Hidan moves to pick up the pill and is about to pop it into his mouth when Kakuzu reaches out and grabs his wrist tightly. He has a hidden smile as he says, "Nuh-uh. This doesn't go there."

Hidan's eyes widen but before he can say anything Kakuzu is tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him over to the bed on the other side of the room. He throws the Jashinist roughly to the bed then climbs onto it himself.

He then, without wasting time, pulls off Hidan's already loose shirt and tosses it to the floor. He quickly rips his jeans off while listening to Hidan whimper and yelp. Once all of Hidan's clothes are removed Kakuzu pins him on his stomach with his arms crossed behind his back. Hidan is trying to turn his head to see what Kakuzu is doing but his face is being pushed into the soft sheets of the bed. His manhood was also being pressed harshly onto the bed and he couldn't help but feel himself get a little hard.

Kakuzu is sitting on top of Hidan's legs. He leans down suddenly to show Hidan the small pill he is holding in his hand. Hidan gulps.

"This," Kakuzu says smartly, "goes in here." He forcefully inserts a finger inside Hidan's completely unprepared entrance. Hidan yelps.

He feels it when Kakuzu takes his finger out and pushes the pill in softly. Hidan doesn't make any noises when the pill goes in. It wasn't that big so he didn't really feel it all that much.

Kakuzu sits up and before Hidan can ask when the drug will kick in he says, "Like I said, this hasn't been tested that much so we don't know when it'll-"

"Aaaah!" Hidan yells when he feels a rush of fire through his body. It starts at his ass then flows through his veins all the way up to his head. It feel like every inch of his body is covered with fire. But there was something that Hidan couldn't explain that just felt so _good. _It felt as if it wasn't just his body that was on fire but his very senses. And most importantly, his sense of touch. If the fabric of the sheets had felt good before, it was _nothing _compared to how it felt now.

"What is it? What are you feeling?" Kakuzu asks, almost completely focussed on getting a description about how the drug was working from Hidan. He grabs Hidan's shoulder lightly but releases it when Hidan screams screws his eyes shut as he writhes on the bed.

"What does it feel like Hidan. Try to explain it then maybe I can help you." Kakuzu pleads when he sees Hidan intense reaction.

"Hot... touch... again..." Hidan mewls as he continues to shake and rub against the bed and Kakuzu's body.

"Hot?" Kakuzu asks. The second he asks that Hidan begins shivering violently.

The heat that was, only moments ago, surging through his body was suddenly replaced with an intense cold feeling. The feeling was so cold and sharp that it was almost hot again. Everything felt much smoother and more sensitive then before. Every cell in his body was feeling the tickle of every fiber of the cloth beneath him.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asks when he notices the change in Hidan. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I made you take that drug. I swear I didn't know it was this intense."

Hidan struggles to formulate words. He is shivering so hard it hurts to move. He feels like he is waiting for something but can't contemplate what it could be.

"Unn... n...n...o..." He mutters.

"What do you want me to do Hidan?" Kakuzu asks desperately as he watches Hidan get paler and his shivering intensify tenfold.

"T- touch..." Hidan moans softly.

Kakuzu, as gently as he can reaches out and brushes a finger against Hidan's leg.

As soon as it makes contact with the skin Hidan feels it. Like every cell that was touching was reaching out and embracing the opposite cell. And it was cold. So, so cold, it felt to Hidan as if he were burning where Kakuzu touched him. Not just a normal burn but a burning that went straight to his head and make him blank out from pleasure. And he did black out, but only for a millisecond. And when he came to, without Kakuzu or himself even realizing he had even been gone, he screamed and threw his head back with unabashed fervor.

Kakuzu instantly retracts his hand. This just makes Hidan fall back into the shivering lump he was in before, but now he was breathing heavily and clawing at the place on his leg Kakuzu had touched.

Kakuzu just stares at him for a second then notices that Hidan is scraping so hard at his leg that he is about to tear the skin off. His eyes widen and before he had time to think he reaches out and grabs one of Hidan's wrists. Once again Hidan throws his head back and arches his body at the touch. Kakuzu is about to let go again but is stopped when Hidan cries out,

"MORE!"

Kakuzu is shocked for a moment then he actually quickly lets go of Hidan's wrist, making the Jashinist feel the raw pressure that happens when he is touched and then the touch is removed. Hidan doesn't even have time to comprehend the feeling before he is grabbed roughly by his waist and flipped onto his back. He manages to look into Kakuzu's eyes and smile contently before passing out when Kakuzu's hands begin exploring his overly sensitive body.

__________________________________________________

**I shall be updating soon after I post this hopefully! I've been inspired lately. Just the other day I had a Yaoi Party. It was amazing. And, I mean, who wouldn't get inspired at a yaoi party!? Anyway...**

**Please review! it makes me hat to update more!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! **

**KeikoPanda102**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Boom Boom Pow

Hidan isn't out for long. Not even enough time for Kakuzu to notice he had passed out. It seemed like the point of him passing out was to make sure he didn't explode from too much pleasure. It was like a restart button that made him blank out for very short periods of time every few minutes. Hidan doesn't bother opening his eyes, he know they will just automatically close as soon as he does. Plus, seeing took away from the feeling and hearing and the smelling and the tasting and all the important senses that had been heightened by the drug Kakuzu had given him. The senses that were making Hidan have the best experiences of his life as Kakuzu's surprisingly skilled hands trace over Hidan's ready and able body.

He found every place on Hidan that made him go crazy. Even places Hidan didn't know he liked. Kakuzu hadn't even gone near his manhood but was using his tongue to tentatively lick each pert nipple lightly.

"Kaaa!" Hidan moans as Kakuzu's fingers leave a burning pressure behind everywhere they touch.

"Hidan... does this feel good?" Kakuzu asks as Hidan's movements make him hard.

"R- really gooooood!"

"Tell me where to touch Hidan." Kakuzu commands softy.

"Everywhere!" Hidan yells as he throws back his head and balls up the sheets on the bed in his fists.

"What about here then?" Kakuzu asks as he slides one hand down Hidan's chest and below his waist. He grasps his member and teases the tip with his thumb. "That drug did this to you..."

"No!" Hidan barks as he jumps up smoothly and wraps his arms around Kakuzu's neck. He rests his head gently on his shoulder as he mumbles in Kakuzu's ear, "You make me like this. Only you..."

Kakuzu freezes for a moment then pushes Hidan back and grabs him around the waist. He grasps his chin and holds it tightly while looking into the pink eyes that are forcing themselves open despite the pressure against it. They are filling with a small bit of water but the tears haven't broken out quite yet. Kakuzu leans in and places his lips on Hidan's gently. Hidan moans at the soft touch, the drug still affecting his senses. Again, he smells Kakuzu's scent. He doesn't smell anything like a man should. He is fresh and minty clean.

Hidan passes out again and comes too just as Kakuzu is pressing more firmly on his lips. The arm around Hidan's waist pulls him closer to Kakuzu until he is almost sitting in Kakuzu's lap. Kakuzu lets his tongue skim outside Hidan's mouth lightly. Hidan mewls with a new passion.

"N-nothing can comp- pare with you now. I've tried Kakuzu but no one can make me feel like you. I've gotten really tired of nothing. I f- feel so good now! Don't stop!" Hidan cries as he rubs his erection against Kakuzu's thigh.

Just hearing Hidan's confession is enough for Kakuzu to lose his control. He slams Hidan back onto the bed and forcefully moves his tongue into Hidan's mouth. While nibbling his lip Kakuzu slides his tongue all through Hidan's overly sensitive mouth. Now Hidan can taste Kakuzu as well as smell and touch him. Of course he doesn't notice when he passes out and wakes up again.

Kakuzu is lying on top of him but when Hidan comes to he feels like he has more energy and a bigger drive. He pushes his own tongue up into Kakuzu's mouth then sits up while holding himself up with his arms behind him.

Kakuzu, once again, pulls Hidan onto his lap while intensifying the kiss. This time he slides one hand down Hidan's back, leaving a blistering trail of pressure behind him. He reaches his destination finally at the back of Hidan's body and before he can realize what Kakuzu is doing he places a finger on Hidan's entrance. Hidan whimpers but then relaxes as Kakuzu slides a finger inside him. He impatiently adds a second finger to spread Hidan and prepare him better.

Hidan starts moving his own body to press the fingers deeper inside himself. Kakuzu kisses him again but more gently this time.

"I really like kissing you Hidan. You make the most adorable, surprising sounds." Kakuzu whispers. His rough voice sending shivers down Hidan spine, this time not as much from the drug. "Which way do you want it?" Kakuzu asks as his fingers scissor inside Hidan.

Hidan moans. "A- any way... Just do it!"

"As you wish." Kakuzu murmurs as he slides his fingers out and flips Hidan lightly onto his stomach. He strokes his manhood for moment before positioning himself at Hidan's entrance. Hidan's back is arched, his ass in the air. He is panting unbearably hard and has closed his eyes again. He holds the sheets in his fists tighter as Kakuzu slowly enters him.

Kakuzu quickly starts to speed up before Hidan can say anything. He grips his hips and thrusts deep.

"Nnnnh!" Hidan cries out. "G- go slower K- Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu does slow down as he asks, "Slower? Last time, if I remember correctly, you wanted me to go 'faster' and 'harder'?"

"I wanna f- feel it more th- this time." Hidan mewls.

Kakuzu just grunts as Hidan swallows him to the base of his shaft. He slides his hands up Hidan's waist and holds onto him tightly, as if not wanting to let him go. He fills Hidan so perfectly he rubs his prostate without aiming for it. Of course, the drug had reached that particular place inside Hidan as well and when it was merely tapped Hidan is sent into something beyond ecstasy.

He blacks out for a moment and comes to, screaming. Kakuzu grips him even tighter, making bruises on his soft skin. When Hidan's screams subside somewhat he is shivering, still having not come because of another one of the side effects of the drug. He is almost collapsed on the bed. His eyes are lulled, not closed all the way.

When Kakuzu notices the shivering again he begins rubbing his hands more frequently until Hidan moans in pleasure again. He reaches up Hidan's body slowly until his panting face is cupped in his hand. He strokes one plump lip before thrusting suddenly.

"Aaaah!" Hidan exclaims.

Kakuzu uses his other hand to grabs a handful of Hidan's hair and pulls his head back with just enough force. He continues thrusting in as he leans down and whispers in Hidan's ear,

"Point your ass up so I can have a better angle."

Hidan can't answer so he just obeys. When Kakuzu gets his 'better angle' he goes a tiny bit faster and deeper. This makes Hidan yell loudly again. A few of Kakuzu's fingers, which were still tracing Hidan's lips, dip into his mouth when he screams. Hidan doesn't even notice. When Kakuzu takes his fingers out they leave a slight trail of saliva out of Hidan's mouth.

Kakuzu had let go of Hidan's hair a few moment's before and now Hidan's head was drooping and his eyes were once again closed. Kakuzu keeps one hand on Hidan's waist then reaches up and tilts the side of his head so Hidan can see Kakuzu behind him. Kakuzu smiles playfully.

"Hidan, can you see me?" Hidan nods and closes his eyes. He begins turning away again but Kakuzu grabs his chin forcefully and commands, "Open your eyes." Hidan opens wide, surprised pink bulbs upon Kakuzu. "Watch... as I fuck you."

Hidan gulps then cringes when Kakuzu resumes slamming into him. Kakuzu's hand searches Hidan's entire face. His fingers find the soft lips once again. Hidan can't close his mouth, every time he does Kakuzu makes him scream once more. Kakuzu's fingers slide into Hidan's mouth again. He runs one along Hidan's tongue. Hidan gasps at the touch. The drug makes Kakuzu's taste the most appealing thing Hidan had ever tasted. Hs tongue now searches out for anything Kakuzu.

When Kakuzu sees him struggling for a taste he pulls out of Hidan quickly. He thinks about letting Hidan taste him by kissing him fervently but then gets a better idea. He flips Hidan over on his back then strokes himself until he comes on Hidan's face. He pants heavily as he stares at Hidan's perplexed, also panting face. He then leans down over him and kisses him lightly.

"That's for making me wait all this time." he growls when he breaks away from the kiss.

Hidan's eyes widen for a moment but then he cant help but smile. He even chuckles slightly as he says, "What can I say, I'm an ass." He then cringes when his painfully hard manhood reminds him of the precarious position he is in. He opens his eyes again and forces the smile back on his face, trying to be playful. "I need to be punished don't I?"

Kakuzu gulps when Hidan mutters those words. He is looming over him and staring down at Hidan's red, come covered face. It is, in his opinion, honestly, the more arousing sight he had ever seen, and will ever see. Even though he had just come, his shaft gets hard. And even harder when at the lightest touch from him, Hidan moans and squirms beneath him.

He can't wait at all, why would he? Kakuzu grabs both of Hidan's legs and hoists them over his shoulders. He shoves his re-hard manhood into Hidan's previously spread hole. Hidan yells and moans when he goes all the way in.

"Nh... Hidan... have I ever told you how t-tight you are?"

Hidan's only response is to scream,

"KAKUZUUUUUUU!"

Kakuzu bends down and grabs Hidan by his lower back. He uses all his strength to hoist him up so his full weight is being held by Kakuzu's hands and cock. It's making him go so deep inside Hidan that he passes out again only to wake up with Kakuzu lifting him up just to pound up into him again. Hidan's arms are wrapped around Kakuzu's neck and his head is tossed back in the wild motion of his pleasure.

They continue until sweat is rolling down their bodies like a waterfall and they can barely breathe. Kakuzu finally gives in to his fatigue a little and pounds into Hidan back on the bed. The drug is still effecting Hidan and every touch, even the slight ones, adds to the pleasure he feels. He can't even try to imagine what the satisfaction will feel like when he comes. He doesn't have to wait long to find out.

Kakuzu suddenly moves his face closer to Hidan's slowly. he closes his eyes and Hidan follows suit. Kakuzu's lips touch Hidan's for the smallest of seconds and Hidan lets himself go.

He rips the sheets on the bed as he screams and comes with a surge of unnamable pleasure and an unbelievable feeling of euphoria.

When Kakuzu feels him coming he too releases for the second time in the night. He pours his seed into Hidan as the other man shoots his onto his stomach. They collapse on the soiled and destroyed bed and Hidan passes out once again.

This time it takes him a good five minutes to come back. When he does he still has same, just climaxed, feeling he had when he went under. He is panting in rhythm along with Kakuzu who is laying beside him, utterly satisfied. After a few minutes of tired silence in which neither of them, despite how exhausted they are, can fall asleep, Kakuzu mutters,

"I definitely do not regret giving you that drug..."

Hidan turns to face his partner and asks, only sightly intrigued,

"What was that damn drug called anyways?"

Kakuzu smirks and answers bluntly,

"Poison."

__________________________________________________

**This isn't the end. Even though, this would be, in my opinion, one of the best endings ever, i can't bare to end it after writing something that good. so, just wait. i think the next chapter might just be kind of an epilogue. **

**Or...**

**I could add a new element and keep the story going. **

**Now, I know what you guys are going to say probably... Keep the story going! but... It's all up to how i'm feeling. so you never know what's gonna happen!**

**Review if you love Hidan and Kakuzu! Actually... JUST REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Smell ya later...

Hidan is annoyed at the moment. It is probably because his ass burns like hell. Or... maybe it's because of the arm around his waist, restricting his movement. Whatever the reason, Hidan was going to resolve the problem as quickly as he could.

"Get offa me!" he growls and tries to toss the arm off. He glares at nothing then says, "If you're not going to move at leave wake the fuck up!"

He struggles some more against the restraint but the hold on him just tightens. He stops.

"You bastard! You are awake! Move your damn arm!"

"No." Kakuzu chuckles. "What are you so angry about this morning? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I don't like sleeping next to someone I had sex with. Now let me up!" Hidan answers.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu mutters threateningly. He really couldn't believe that after everything they'd been through the last month or so, Hidan still wasn't realizing the truth.

Hidan starts getting slightly hysterical. "Kakuzu... I mean it's just se-" He stops and looks down. After a moment he says, "Kakuzu... it's not just sex."

"I know." Kakuzu sighs.

"Well if you know then what the hell is it!?" Hidan yells.

"We are supposed to be together." Kakuzu says solemnly.

Ha ha," Hidan says sarcastically, "very funny Kakuzu. But seriously..."

"I am serious Hidan. I mean, you couldn't even get it up without me and, not that I tried, but I kind of bet it would have been the same for me. We've ruined each other."

When he doesn't get a response for a few minutes he becomes nervous and turns Hidan so he can see his face. Hidan has tears running from his eyes and he looks like he is in pain. Kakuzu grabs his face and asks,

"What's wrong!?"

Hidan rubs his face and glares cutely. "I don't wanna be ruined! I wanna be able to do it any time I want! With anybody I want! I hate you Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu smiles and wipes away a tear aimlessly. He then grabs Hidan's face and kisses him fiercely. He breaks away to find Hidan glaring even harder at him. He laughs and says,

"I think I love you."

When that word comes out of Kakuzu's mouth Hidan freezes. His eyes go wide and his face turns down in a grimace surpassing any he had ever shown. Kakuzu is taken aback.

"Don't say that_ word!_" He hisses.

"Love?" Kakuzu asks, perplexed.

Hidan shudders. "That word is the enemy of everything I believe in. The enemy of Lord Jashin himself! If you must speak it, do it elsewhere and do not relate it to me!"

"Wow... I didn't even know you could be so formal Hidan." Kakuzu stares at a still scowling Hidan then sighs. "I can't believe I never knew you were this cute. All these years I thought you were just stupid, loud and obnoxious but now I think I really do L-O-V-E you." He annunciates every letter and watches as Hidan squirms and claws to get away from him.

"You do NOT _love _me! Ugh... look what you made me do! I had to speak blasphemy for you! Go die Kakuzu!" and he finally breaks free of Kakuzu's grip and flees from the room.

Kakuzu sits up, pulls out a cigarette and thinks about what to do next.

__________________________________________________

Hidan runs down the hallway of Akatsuki and, ignoring Deidara asking him what's wrong, goes into his room and slams the door. He is furious and can't stop thinking about what Kakuzu said, one word specifically.

_Damn him! How dare he use that word towards me!? And he keeps calling me cute? I'm not fucking cute! I'll kill him dammit! _

_Ugh... I feel sick just thinking about that word! It's such a horrible feeling just thinking about it. Fuck! My life is ruined! Ruined... he fucking ruined me. I hate him. Hate him, hate him, hate him! He will die! I swear to Jashin-sama he will die!!!!!_

_Damn... my ass hurts..._

__________________________________________________

"Um, Kakuzu, un?" Deidara asks as he pokes his head through the doorway. "What did you do to Hidan?"

"I fucked him..." Kakuzu starts.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad..." Deidara laughs.

"...And then I told him I loved him."

"Eep!" Deidara squeaks as he gets a terrified expression on his face. "Danna! Come here real quick, un!"

Sasori walks in, looking tired. "What is it?" he asks sleepily.

Deidara looks up nervously and mutters, "Kakuzu said the L-word to Hidan."

"Oh shit..." Sasori says, his face betraying no emotion, like usual, but his voice thick with unease.

Now Kakuzu is even starting to get nervous. _Is it really that bad? _he wonders to himself as Sasori begins talking.

"Kakuzu... the last time someone told Hidan they loved him... He killed them."

"Just for saying they loved him!?" Kakuzu asks incredulously.

"Well..." Sasori starts. "...here's what happened..." Deidara takes over from this point.

"There was a girl, yeah. One night stand, drunk, Hidan didn't even know her name, un. But... she tracked him down and professed her undying love for him, yeah. She was crazed with love, the look in her eyes was not that of a sane person, yeah. At first, Hidan tried ignoring her but she just wouldn't stop..."

Sasori nods and continues from where he was, "Then once, she was all up in his face saying that he had to 'love her back' or some shit. He finally cracked. He slapped her across the face and sent her flying. Then he pulled out his gun, and with a sick smile on his face, shoved it up her mouth and blew her brains out."

He turns to Deidara who is more nervous and says, "Poor Deidara was only about 14 then. He was traumatized. Luckily he got ever it. Now murder isn't such a big deal, right Dei-chan?"

Deidara smiles. "Yeah, un. But... still, that was terrible...yeah."

Sasori sighs and turns back to Kakuzu, "The sad thing is too, I don't think that was the first time something like that had happened to Hidan. Anyway! Point of the story is, don't say the L-word around him anymore. Or ever, for that matter. He caught us saying it once and threatened our balls if he heard it again."

"But don't you love each other? don't you want to say it? You can't tell me you stopped telling each other you loved each other just because of Hidan's stupid religion." Kakuzu almost yells.

Deidara smiles sweetly. "Of course we still say it. We just learned how to whisper." And with a wink he walks out. Sasori follows after him but before he leaves completely he says,

"I'm going to tell you this because you are my friend. Watch your back. He honestly might try to kill you."

They leave Kakuzu in a stunned silence.

__________________________________________________

"Hmmmmm..." Kakuzu growls to himself. "I almost had Hidan all to myself but then I had to go and ruin it. What a fucking idiot! Doesn't believe in love!? I should kill him for being so stubborn."

He grumbles some more then turns over on his bed and sulks until he hears a knock on the door. He turns back only to be surprised when he finds Hidan standing in his doorway. He thought he was still angry. Then Kakuzu looks closer and notices that Hidan is still scowling deeply and glaring at him.

"What do you want?" he asks.

Hidan struggles. "Just because I'm angry at you and you are saying stupid things... doesn't mean I don't want to still fuck you."

"Really?" Kakuzu asks, surprised.

"Yeah! Got a problem with it!?" Hidan snaps.

"No."

"Good!"

"Right." Kakuzu smirks. "I'll come to your room later."

"Fine!"

Hidan turns swiftly and walk out of the room. Before he can get too far Kakuzu catches one of his hands and spins him back around to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Hidan glares as his smirk widens and he says,

"You know, having sex is often called... making love."

Hidan pushes away from him then points and yells furiously,

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!!!"

As he storms away Kakuzu yells after him,

"I** love you too!!!**" then for good measure he adds, "**And I will come to your room later!"**

Hidan door opens for a fraction of a second so he can call out,

"You'd better!"

Kakuzu walks back into his room with a huge grin on his face. In Hidan's room, he falters for a moment and lets a small smile slip onto his features as well...

__________________________________________________

**The end!**

**Happy whatever day it is!!!! Please review!!!!! And I'm kinda half out of story ideas for a new fanfic so if anyone has any good ones!?**

**Review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
